Slytherin's Heir
by Mz Luna Potter
Summary: Voldemort decides that he want to become Lord Slytherin and plans to make Harry his heir. Can The Order keep him away from Voldemort? Will Harry become Voldemorts heir? Does the dark side really have cookies? Read if you want to find out, REVIEW, OOCness
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: The thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: I got the idea to write this story from reading other stories about Harry becoming the Heir of Slytherin. However most of them seemed to be missing something so I decided to see if I could write one that made sense but wasn't confusing or overly complicated or super clichéd. Also this story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write then.**

Severus Snape looked around as he crossed the street. The weather, cold and rainy, was a perfect reflection of his mood. Not that it was strange to see him in a sour mood. What was strange however was the cause of his mood. Normally he was angry because he was forced to teach dunderheads, otherwise known as Gryffindors, this time however his mood was cause by the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord had returned just under two months ago and had already shown his followers that he was much stronger, and by far saner, then before his fall. He was also starting to look like how he had when he went by Tom Riddle. He was tall, standing at 6 feet 5 inches, he had dark brown hair, almost black, and that he wore just above his shoulder. His face was aristocratic, with high cheek bones. He had a medium build, not too much muscle, and his skin, well still pale, now looked healthier.

Now, if Severus was a normal death eater, he would be thrilled about the changes his master had gone through for it meant they had a greater chance at victory and that they weren't punished as often. But then Severus was not a normal death eater, he was a spy for Dumbledore's order of the phoenix. Not that he believed what the order stood for, it was just a way to fulfill a promise he had made to himself after he had found out that his sweet, sweet Lily had died because of him.

He had sworn to himself that day that he would do what ever it took to keep her son safe. Not that he ever planed on telling the boy that. Granter wasn't as much like his father as he first appeared. He was quieter, he didn't enjoy causing people pain, and he did not enjoy his fame and didn't use it to get things he wanted. At first he hadn't been able to see the differences, and now, with the Dark Lord back he didn't dare change how he treated the boy incase the Dark Lord noticed and realized that he was not as loyal as he seemed.

Severus walked into the headquarters of the order and went into the kitchen where the meeting was already almost over. He took a seat at the back. Dumbledore nodded at him before turning back to Tonks who was speaking. "The Minister is still refusing to believe that you-know-who is back. There isn't much we have been able to do, however I have found a few aurors that seem more willing to listen to what we have to say."

" Thank you, Tonks, now Severus, what has Voldemort been up to?"

" Last week the Dark Lord called all the death eaters who have children in Hogwarts together. I was also called because I work there. He want to know if their children had ever made mention of a student that could speak parsletongue."

As he said this shocked mummers began, everyone there know that Harry Potter was a parsletongue and were all wondering why Voldemort didn't.

Severus waited for the whispers to died down before he continued, " Lucius told him that Potter was a parsletongue then went on to tell him about what happened in Potter's second year. When he finish telling the story the Dark Lord sat there for a moment deep in thought before he dismissed us. Since that day he has not call any large meetings but he has been calling all of his followers who are members of the older pureblood families one at a time."

Dumbledore looked puzzled by his report. "You have no clue about why he wanted that information, Severus?"

Severus paused for a minute before answering. He had spent long hours trying to think of why Voldemort could want to know about any other parsletongue. There had only been one answer that he could come up with, and it wasn't a very good one. "There is only one reason for the Dark Lord to be looking for other parsletongues. He is looking for an heir. I believe that he is planning to become Lord Slytherin."

Sirius surprised everyone by interrupting. "That's impossible; there hasn't been a Lord Slytherin in six hundred years. It's believed that the ritual needed to become the Lord was lost."

Before Severus could responded to what Sirius had said Dumbledore cut in, "it doesn't matter either way as Harry isn't related to Slytherin..."

At this point Sirius surprised everyone even more when he said, " that may not be completely true, headmaster. James had an uncle and two cousins who could speak parsletongue. In fact, I'm pretty sure that he said something about his grandfather speaking it as well. So really, Voldemort might be related to Harry."

Tonks looked confused, "but why would you-know-who need an heir to become Lord Slytherin? You didn't need one to become Lord Black."

Sirius shrugged, "Ya I did, Harry's my heir, has been ever since he was born. As for why Voldemort needs an heir, it's one of the requirements to becoming the Lord of any really old family. It's meant to stop the line from dying out. Well, at least that's what it's for officially. I always thought that it was to stop parents from killing the children as babies when they wouldn't stop crying."

"Is there anyway to stop him from claiming Harry as his heir?" Dumbledore asked Sirius.

"The only real way is to keep Harry away from him. No one knows how Slytherins claim their heirs so he could need to be with Harry for only a few seconds, or it could take him hours. Because of the blood wards it's probably safest to keep him at his relatives' house or if someone apperated him right to the front step he might be safe here. But if you do leave him at his relatives you should go and explain personally why he needs to stay there. Don't just tell him in a letter."

Dumbledore though about what Sirius had sad for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I think it would be best to bring him here to headquarters. I had not planned on him coming here till the second week of August, but he would be safer here. I will go and pick him up tomorrow." After he said this he turned to look at Severus, "Severus try to find out anything you can about how Voldemort is planning to capture Harry and anything at all about how he would claim him."

With that the meeting ended. And all the order members left to go home and rest. As Severus went to leave Sirius called his name. Sneering, he turned to face him, "What black?"

Sirius took a deep breath before saying, "thank you for looking after Harry." Severus blinked in surprise, but before he could say anything Sirius continued, "And I'm sorry about how James and I treated you when we were younger." Severus was too shocked to say anything, so he just nodded and left.

**AN: so that's the first chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully I will have it by Friday. If you like this story, review. If you hate this story, review anyways. As long as you review, I don't care if you're saying you love it, or that I should go jump off a cliff.**


	2. Know it all

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

Harry Potter was lying on his bed staring at the clock. He had been stuck in his relatives' house for the last three weeks. At first it hadn't been too bad because his relatives left him alone because they were afraid that Sirius would kill them if they didn't, also he was able to let Hedwig out and he used her to keep in touch with his friends. However after the first week their letters had changed. Instead of telling him exactly what they had been doing their letters had start to say, nothing. All they would say was that they were well, but they couldn't really tell him what was going on incase their letters were intercepted.

Now, Harry might not be the smartest wizard out there, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that the reason they wouldn't say anything was because they didn't want Voldemort to find out about it. The fact that they were both saying the same thing meant that they had to be in the same place and where ever that was it had something to do with fighting Voldemort.

After a week of only reading that in their letters Harry had given up on reading them at all and had decided to read the Daily Prophet. When he had first read them he had been shocked at the things it had said about him and Dumbledore but it hadn't taken him long to figure out why. Fudge did not want to risk his job believing the word of a fifteen year old, so as long as there weren't unexplainable killings he would not believe them and would use the paper to make sure that no one else believed them either.

That wasn't however to say that Harry had no idea what Voldemort was doing. He had found out that if he concentrated on Voldemort for five minutes before he fell asleep he was able to see through his eyes. Because of this he had found out many things.

1) Dumbledore had started a group in the first war called the order of the phoenix that's purpose was to fight Voldemort.

2) Dumbledore had restarted this group right after Voldemort had come back.

3) Snape was a death eater.

4) Snape was Voldemort's spy in the order of the phoenix.

5) Voldemort's appearance had changed back to what he would have looked like when he was in his twenties if he hadn't decided to start looking like a snake human hybrid.

6) Voldemort wanted to find out about any parsletongue at Hogwarts.

7) Lucius Malfoy had told Voldemort that he was a parsletongue.

8) Voldemort planned on using him in a ritual that would make Voldemort Lord Slytherin and Harry the Heir of Slytherin.

9) Harry was related to Voldemort through his great, great, great grand father.

10) Voldemort planned to kidnap him the week before his birthday.

11) If Voldemort did manage to make him his heir then he could do three things:

a) Stop him from going back to Hogwarts

b) Tell him who he could and couldn't talk to

c) Force him into an unbreakable marriage contract

12) Voldemort had ordered all of his death eaters who had children in Hogwarts to tell their children that they were not to harm Harry.

13) Voldemort had a collection of more then fifteen thousand pink, fluffy unicorns in his bedroom.

Harry know that he should be worried about Voldemort having a spy in the order, but he had read enough books to know that you can never know for sure what side a double agent is really on so he decided to wait and see what Snape was like in order meetings and how much information he really gave away.

Harry had only told one person about his ability to get into Voldemort's head and what he had found out while inside it. The person he had told was his oldest friend. He had known them since before Hogwarts, however they had moved away when he was eight. They had never told him that they were magical or that he was magical so he had been started to see them at Hogwarts. They had talked during their first free period and had decided to not tell anyone that they were friends because there was no way that anyone would approve. They would sneak out after curfew to meet and talk. They would talk about anything except Voldemort and the class they shared.

Even though their friendship was secret, it was strong, sometimes he thought it was stronger then the friendship that he had with Ron. Hermione had always been there for him, the only time they had ever fought was in third year about his firebolt. Ron though, well, he love Ron like a brother and wished that if his family was alive that it would be like Ron's, however Ron sometimes got so jealous about things like money or fame.

Then last year, with the tri wizard tournament, it had hurt when Ron didn't believe him. They had been best friends for three years, but he hadn't believed Harry. However, Harry was willing to try and completely forget about that. Hopefully Ron would never react like that again.

Harry would have continued think about his secret friend if the doorbell hadn't rung. Not that it was strange for the bell to be rung, it happen often, what was strange was that his aunt called for him to come down. The Dursleys normally tried to keep people from seeing him.

Harry ran down the steps. When he reached the sixth he was able to see who was at the door and was surprised to see that it was professor Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"Ah, Harry, I afraid that something troublesome has come up," Dumbledore said looking apologetic. "Petunia, could we borrow your sitting room, there is something of great importance that I need to speak about with young Harry here."

Petunia nodded stiffly and Dumbledore smiled at her before following Harry into the sitting room. Once they were sitting in the sitting room Dumbledore turned to look at Harry. "Harry I'm afraid that Voldemort is planning something very big that involves you."

Before Dumbledore could continue Harry cut in, "are you talking about Voldemort's plan to make me his heir so he can become Lord Slytherin?"

Dumbledore it seemed had not expected Harry to already know about Voldemort's plan because he stared at Harry for a minute before he asked, "how did you find out about it Harry?"

"That's not important professor. What is important is what you are planning to do to stop him. He will be trying to kidnap me in less then a week so whatever we are going to do about it should be done as soon as possible. Am I right in assuming that you are here to bring me to the headquarters of the order of the phoenix?" Dumbledore just continued to stare at him, "Well professor if you do want to move me to headquarter there are a few conditions, one I want to be able to attend all the meetings, two I want to know why Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby, and three I want to be able to go buy books about being the heir to old families. If you can not agree to **all **of these conditions then I'm afraid that I won't be going with you."

Dumbledore continued to blink at Harry for a few moments before his brain was able to catch up with what Harry had said. "Harry, I understand that you want to help but…"

Harry didn't even let him finish. "No, professor. I know that you want to look out for me, but keeping me ignorant to what is going on is going to help me, it's going to hurt me. Voldemort is going to be coming after me, maybe not to kill me anymore, but I need to know what he's doing so I don't walk in to a trap. I know you just want to give me a chance to be normal, and I am thankful for that, I really am, but I **need** to be ready for him when he comes and I **need **to know what started this whole thing."

Dumbledore sighed before nodding. "I had hoped that I would not have to burden you Harry until you were older, however, you are right, you do need to know this information in order to keep safe, so you have my word that when we return to headquarters you will be made an order member, however, you will only be able to start attending meetings once you have finished all of your summer homework.."

"Oh that's no problem, I finish it last week."

At this Dumbledore nodded before sighing again.

"Good, good. Now, as for why Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby, it is because before you were born there was a prophecy made that foretold that you would be the only one who was able to kill him."

For the first time since seeing Dumbledore at the door Harry was surprised, a prophecy. He hadn't heard it mentioned at all well he was inside of Voldemort's head. "What professor does the prophecy say?" he asked.

"It says, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

Dumbledore watch as Harry sat there last in thought before he seemed to decide on something in his head. "Thank you for telling me this professor. If that is all, I'll go pack my stuff. It should only take me a moment."

Without waiting to hear Dumbledore's response he stood up and went to pack. Most of the things he would need were still in his trunk because the only things he had taken out were his books, quills, and parchment to do his homework with and to write letters to his friends with and the cloths that he wore. He was quickly able to put everything back into his trunk and once he closed it he pulled it down stairs.

When he reached the bottom Dumbledore was waiting for him. "I have explained to your aunt that you need to leave for your safety and that you may not be able to return next year. Now unless there is anything else that you need to do we can be going."

As Harry had no wish to say anything to his relatives they left. Once they stepped off the property Dumbledore offered Harry his hand. "I am going to apperate us to just outside of headquarters. Oh, and I almost forgot, the headquarters of the order of the phoenix can be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. You got that Harry?" When Harry nodded Dumbledore smiled at him before turning on the spot. To Harry it felt like he was being squeezed through a very tight tube. Just as he though that he wouldn't be able to get out his feet hit the ground.

He let go of Dumbledore's hand and leaned against a lamp post well trying to catch his breath. Once he had caught his breath he let go of the post and followed Dumbledore up the steps and into number 12.

**AN: well, there you go, chapter two. I never thought that I would finish this chapter so soon, but I guess this just shows the power of reviews. So people, if you want this updated soon, REVIEW!**

**I would like to thank MOONLIGHT-97, backtolondon, and death wish girl for their awesome reviews, glad to know that some people understand the simple concept to pressing buttons.**

**Also about Harry's secret friend, I will not tell you who it is right now. Maybe in 5, or more likely 10 chapters I will, but not now. However, anyone who can guess who it is will get a cookie.**

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS**


	3. Head quarters

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

Inside of number 12 did not look like Harry had expected it to. He had thought that since it was the lights headquarters it would be all sunshine and buttercup but instead it was dark and dismal. Even though it was only four in the afternoon all of the windows had curtains covering them which gave the house a somber attitude. Harry felt as though he shouldn't disturb the silence, like if he did something would happen.

Before he could ask Dumbledore about his feeling Dumbledore said, "there will be a meeting after dinner. If you have finished all your summer work you may attend it."

Harry nodded. "I'm nearly done; I just need to finish rewriting my defense essay."

"Good, good. Now let's go find Molly. She will tell you which room you're staying in, and then you can finish your essay or go catch up with your friends. I do ask that you don't blame your friends for not say much in their letters. I did not want to risk them being intercepted."

"I sort of figured that you had told them not to. But I can understand that it was for safety reasons."

"Thank you Harry. By the way, are you ever going to tell me how you found out the Voldemort was planning on making you his heir?"

"Um," Harry wasn't sure that he should tell Dumbledore about his ability to get into Voldemort's head. Not because he didn't trust him, but because he was afraid that Dumbledore would tell him that it wasn't safe for him to do it. And seeing as he had been doing it for the past three weeks without anything bad happening he didn't see why he should give up a great way to spy on Voldemort. "I think it would be for the best professor, if I kept my source a secret. I can promise you that it is safe."

Dumbledore sighed but nodded, "it is of course your choice. However I hope that one day you will trust me enough to tell me."

After that they walked in silence until they reached the kitchen where Molly Weasley was. "Oh. Harry dear, how are you?" she asked as she came over and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" he replied when he was finally able to breath again.

"Oh, I'm fine dear. My goodness, what are those relatives of yours feeding you? You're a thin as a stick. Are you hungry? I'll make you some sandwiches and after you finish them I'll show you to your room."

"There's no need to go to that trouble Mrs. Weasley, I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense Harry, you're a growing boy, you need food. Anyways it's no trouble at all. It will only take a minute. DO you want anything Headmaster?"

"No thank you Molly, I really must be going. I will see you tonight at the meeting. Good bye Harry."

"See you professor" Harry said as he was dragged out into the dinning room by Mrs. Weasley. Once Mrs. Weasley was satisfied that he had eaten enough sandwiches she put the dishing in the kitchen before leading him up the stairs. They walked past a window that was much larger then all of the other ones so he asked her about it only to find out that it wasn't a window at all, it was a painting. Because of it they had to be very quiet well on that level because if it was disturbed it would start to scream at everyone.

Mrs. Weasley showed him to the room that he would be sharing with Ron before bringing him to a sitting room on the second floor. Inside of the sitting room was Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, and Harry's godfather, Sirius.

Sirius was the first to notice that they had entered and smiled at Harry as he walked over to give him a hug. "Harry! It feels like forever since we last saw each other. How were your relatives? They weren't to bad were they? I could go threaten them if you want."

"Sirius Black, you can not just go around threatening muggles," Mrs. Weasley said looking angry. Harry however just laughed.

"Don't worry, Sirius, they weren't to bad. They mostly just left me alone."

Mrs. Weasley still looked mad though. "Sirius, I need to speak with you out in the hall."

Sirius sighed before turning his head so that only Harry would see him roll his eyes, "of course Molly."

As they went into the hall closing the door behind them Harry turned to look at the rest of the people in the room. Hermione was the first to move. In a flash she was up from her seat and hugging him. "Oh Harry, it's so good to see you again! How are you? What have you been doing? Have you started working on your summer homework yet? Did you see all of the terrible things that the Daily Prophet is saying about you and Dumbledore?"

At this Ginny laughed, "Slow down Hermione, your not giving him a chance to answer."

Blushing Hermione let go of him and stopped talking. Harry however was grinning, he had missed Hermione. "To answer your questions Hermione, fine, nothing much, yes, and yes. But enough about me how have you guys all been?"

"It's been horrible," Ron said. "We've been stuck inside of this house for the past two weeks with nothing to do by cleaning and homework. And they won't let us into the order since apparently we're too young."

Harry grinned, "Well, except for that part about the order, Ron, you just described what I have to do every summer."

"Well I feel sorry for you man. Anyways, you up to a game of chess?" Ron asked look in hopeful.

"No, sorry Ron. I need to finish off my essay for defense."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone jumped as Fred screamed and dropped to his knees. "He had so much promise, so much. Why cruel God? WHY?"

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came back from the hall followed by Sirius.

"Quick, mum, we need to get Harry to St. Mungo's." George said before anyone else could say anything.

"What?" His mother asked Shocked, ""Why, did something attack him well we were in the hall?"

"No, it's much, much worse then that. He, he… Oh God, I can't even say it. Okay… okay… he… he has… bookworm flu. And it's been proven that if you don't treat bookworm flu before it reaches it's second stage it kills your sense of humor. Right now he's only at stage one, choosing to do homework instead of playing games, but if he reaches stage two, reading for… for… for FUN, then it will be too late to save him."

It was quiet for a minute as everyone just stared at the twins. "Um, guys," Harry said once he had recovered from the shock of what they had just said. "I don't have bookworm flu."

"I don't know Harry," Ron said looking doubtful. "I mean, you did just say that you would rather work on your essay then play chess."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I think it's good that Harry is finally starting to take school seriously. I hope you follow his example Ron."

Harry decided that he should probably interrupt before things got to out of hand. "You guys are all over reacting about nothing. The only reason I said I wanted to finish my essay is because professor Dumbledore said that if I finish all of my summer work he would let me into the meeting tonight."

Several things happened after he said this. Sirius, Hermione, and Ginny all nodded as if it made perfect sense.

Mrs. Weasley yelled, "WHAT DOES THAT MAN THINK HE IS DOING YOU ARE FAR TO YOUNG TO BE IN THE ORDER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, OH, HE'LL BE SORRY!"

Fred and George yelled, "WHAT, WHY ARE YOU ALLOWED TO JOIN BUT WE'RE NOT?"

And Ron yelled, "WHAT WHY ARE YOU ALLOWED INTO THE ORDER? YOU'RE THE YOUNGEST PERSON IN THIS HOUSE BESIDES GINNY. IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Hermione sighed and looked at the roof as though she was asking God for patience. "Honestly, it makes perfect sense for Harry to be in the order. He is the person that you know who wants dead the most. This way he won't go snooping around trying to find out what's going on."

"Hermione's right" Harry said. "I need to know what's going on so I don't walk into a trap that Voldemort set up for me." Harry didn't give them another chance to complain; he stood up and went to his room to finish his essay.

**AN: well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. The order meeting will be in the next chapter then I'm thinking for just skipping to when they go back to Hogwarts. Now to answer reviews.**

**Basi – no, neither of those people is the secret friend. Good try.**

**MOONLIGHT-97 – nope not him, but am thinking of making them friends latter on. I thought that it was funny too.**

**Aoi Mitsukai – Voldemort hasn't felt him because he never goes to far into his mind.**

**Backtolondon – I never really liked how everyone seemed to worship Dumbledore, I'm he's great, but he's not god.**

**Amime Zaki – actually, I'm not sure he will go dark. I'm just going to see what happens, none of this is planned out. You are the closest to his secret friend, you don't get a cookie, but you can give yourself a pat on the back**

**1sunfun – glad you like it, but what does CCAP mean?**

**Thanks to everyone else that reviewed this story. I wasn't planning on giving out any clues to who the secret friend is, but since only one person came close I will point out something to you people. Harry's secret friend lived on or close to privet dr. what does that mean? How many old pureblood families live on muggle streets? Does that help you guess who it is?**

**PS just realized something, I wrote two chapters in one day… I rock **


	4. The Train ride

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

Harry looked around platform 9 and 3/4. The past month and a half had been crazy and had changed things, his friendship with Ron being one of the biggest things.

Ron had been angry about Harry being allowed into the order when no one else was allowed even though they were all older then him. Harry had tried to explain that the only reason he was allowed in was that Voldemort was planning on kidnapping him, but Ron didn't believe him. Ron had become even angrier when Hermione and Ginny had told him that he was being stupid. Now they were refusing to talk to Ron and he blamed Harry for this.

Because they weren't talking Sirius had moved Harry out of the room they had been sharing and into on that was twice its size. Harry had used the floor to help him keep track of everything that was happening. On one side he had everything that Dumbledore was doing, on the other side he had what Voldemort was doing, and in the middle was what Snape was telling each side about the other.

After the order meeting he watched the death eater meeting that Voldemort called. Once he had everything spread out on the floor he was able to see that Snape leaned more to the light side then to the dark side. This had surprised Harry because he knew that Snape liked the dark arts, but then he probably didn't agree with mindless killings.

These had been all of the major changes in his life but there had also been some minor changes. Ginny seemed to have finally gotten over her crush on him, and now that she was able to talk in front of him he had found out that she had a great sense of humor. She was becoming one of his best friends; sometimes he thought that she was more entertaining then her brother.

Ginny, her mother, and Hermione had ganged up on him and forced him to throw away all of Dudley's old clothes and had taken him shopping for a completely new set of clothes, muggle and magical. Tonks had come as a guard but to Harry it seemed as though the only reason she was there was so that she could threaten to spell there clothes on to him if he argued about their choices.

All in all this summer had been the best of his life. Even if he had lost Ron's friendship, Ginny's was better. Sometimes he thought that there was something wrong with him as all of his friends seemed to be girls, even though he wasn't a girly boy like Draco Malfoy.

As Harry thought about his summer he continued to look around the platform trying to find his friend. He had been forced to cut all communication not only so that no one at number 12 would find out but also because his friends father had started to suspect that something had been going on and his friend did not want to be responsible for Voldemort finding out all of Harry's secrets.

"Come on, Harry", Ginny said, "let's go find a place to sit."

Harry nodded and followed her. He hadn't seen his friend, but they were probably already on the train. Not that it mattered if they saw each other. Harry knew that they would be coming back to Hogwarts and since they wouldn't be able to talk even if they saw each other. They wouldn't be able to talk until they swapped time tables and found out when they had the same free periods, only then would they be able to meet each other in their place, the place they had gone to so they could talk for the first time in three years.

Harry and Ginny finally managed to find a place in compartment with Neville, a shy boy who Harry shared a dorm with, and a girl Ginny introduced as Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in her year. Hermione wasn't with them because she had to go to the prefect's meeting with Ron. Dumbledore had offered the badge to Harry but he had refused it because one, he didn't want to risk getting caught by one of Voldemort's support alone, and two, he didn't want all of the extra work. Harry hadn't told anyone that he turned the position down so when Ron got the badge he took to bringing it up whenever Harry was in hearing distance.

Hermione finally made it to their compartment about thirty minutes after they left the station. She was in a bad mood, since apparently when the meeting was over Ron had tried to drag her off to sit with him, Dean, and Seamus. When she had told him that she was going to sit with Harry he had gotten angry and started to yell at her and only stopped when one of the older prefects threatened to report him.

Harry couldn't help but think how different this year already was from last year. Last year Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been best friends and never really talked to anyone else, in public at least, and Ginny was too afraid to speak in front of Harry. This year, Ron wasn't speaking to Harry, Hermione wasn't speaking to Ron any more then was necessary, Ginny was the person keeping the conversation going, and Harry had started to make two new friends.

Also different from last year, and in fact every year, was that Malfoy didn't come to their compartment. This was different but not surprising. Voldemort had giving all of his followers that they were not to hurt Harry because he (Voldemort) needed Harry. He had also ordered all of his minions who had children at Hogwarts to get their children to try and befriend Harry and to make sure that their children didn't harm Harry, for if they did they would suffer for it.

Finally, after spending the ride playing exploding snap, talking about what they did over the summer, and talking about rare, or in Hermione's opinion mythical, creatures, the train reached the station. They left the compartment with Luna and Hermione still debating about the existence of the Crumple Horned Snorkacks. Neville had to step in and stop the debate when they started yelling at each other.

They were all having such a good time together that they didn't notice the pair of eyes that followed them, watching what they were doing and planning what he was going to tell his master about Potter and his little friends.

**AN: Ok, so I know I said that this chapter would be the order meeting, but every time I tried to write that my mind would go blank. I spent four hours trying before I gave up and decided that I didn't really need to put the meeting in, sorry if you were hoping to see Harry yell at Mrs. Weasley that he's not her son.**

**Anyways, another hint about who the secret friend is, and for those who didn't understand my last clue, the person is NOT a pureblood. Now to answer reviews…**

**MOONLIGHT-97 – no sorry wrong again, they're all purebloods, I think. **

**1sunfun – glad you like it. Thanks for clearing that up.**

**Beautifulxdestructionz – I happy you like it.**

**I'm-InSanE-I-NeEd-A-ShRinK – thanks. PS, love you name.**

**Also, thanks to everyone else who's review I already answered. I hope everyone liked this chapter. If you did, review. If you didn't , review anyways. Always remember, a review is like chocolate, it's always awesome no matter what type it is, and the more the better!**


	5. First Day Back

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were sitting together in the middle of the Gryffindor table. The sorting was going on, but Harry wasn't paying any attention. Ever since he had gotten off the train he had felt as if he was being watched. He hadn't understood why when he felt this way before, but now, sitting in the great hall, he understood perfectly. Most of the girls, and even some boys, were staring at him as well as most of Slytherin. He understood the Slytherins; they must be wondering why they had been ordered to leave him alone and to befriend him if possible. I would be interesting to see if Malfoy was able to do so.

What had him completely confused were all the girls and boys who were staring at him. He had thought that most people would leave him alone because they believed what the prophet was saying about him.

He had tried to ask Hermione if she knew why people were staring at him, but she had just shaken her head and muttered something about him being hopeless. Even more confused then before he had turned to Ginny. She had said that the reason that so many people were staring at him was because they thought he was either cute, hot, or both. When he didn't appear any less confused she had rolled her eyes before listing all of the things that had changed about him over the summer and why these things made girls notice him. After she had finished outlining everything about him and why it was cute/hot, she had turned back to the sorting shacking her head at the clueless ness of boys.

Once Harry had finished blushing over what she had said, he started to think about how having girls watch him would affect his plans for this year. After going over everything he had to do that year, i.e. train to defeat Voldemort, convince the ministry that Voldemort was back, avoid the end of year meeting with Voldemort, and then all of his school work and anything he might have to do for the order, he realized that he really didn't have time for girls. He needed to concentrate on Voldemort before Voldemort killed him or ruin his life.

He reached that decision just as the sorting ended. Dumbledore stood and began to speak. "To our new student, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! There is a time for speeches, but that time is not now, so dig in." With that Dumbledore sat down and food appeared.

As they began filling their plates, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville started talking about the new defense professor. "Do you think that she'll be any good?" Ginny asked looking at the new teacher with raised eyebrows.

Harry looked at the teacher properly for the first time, and had to force himself not to wince. She had a flabby face, very little neck, big bulging eyes, short, curly hair, and a pink bow in her hair. All in all she kind of reminded him of a toad. That and the fact that everything she was wearing was bright pink made Harry doubt that she would be any better then Lockhart. "I don't think so, Ginny."

Hermione frowned at him ass she swallowed a mouth full of potatoes. "You cant judge a teacher by just looking at them Harry. We won't know how good she is till we have a lesson with her."

"No Hermione, I don't have to," Harry said with a shack of his head. "Dumbledore couldn't find someone to fill the position so the ministry put who they wanted in."

"Just because she works for the ministry Harry, that doesn't mean she can't teach."

"Come on Hermione, your smart and you've been receiving the prophet. Fudge thinks that Dumbledore wants to overthrow the ministry and is going to use Hogwarts students as his personal army, and the first rule of war is never arm your enemy so I'm pretty sure that she will be following Lockhart's path and be completely useless."

The people around Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville had stopped their conversations when Harry started talking about the new teacher, and as he finished they started debating with their friends about if they could believe what Harry said. Most of the people above second year who were use to Hogwarts having the worst defense teachers ever didn't have an issue believing that this year wouldn't be much different. The younger years however decided to wait till they had their first class before the decided on how good or bad the teacher was.

As the meal start to come to an end Harry looked down the table to where Ron was seated with Seamus and Dean. Hermione caught his look at Ron and asked, "You miss him?"

Looking at Ron talk with his mouth full of food, Harry shock his head. "No. I mean, I'm upset that he would react like this again, but at the same time, I don't really care. But then," he said turning back to look at his friends, "why should I miss him? After all, I might have lost him, but I have Ginny, and she's not only funnier, but also has way better table manners."

That caused Neville to laugh, Hermione to roll her eyes, and Ginny to look offended. "Are you implying that before this summer you thought that I had worse table manners then Ron?"

That caused Neville to laugh even harder as Harry quickly assured Ginny that he hadn't meant it that way.

As Harry was busy talking and joking with his friends he didn't notice someone was watching everything that he did and didn't eat, so that when his master caught Potter he would be able to give him food that he would be less likely to refuse. He also noted the people Potter was talking to so that if his master needed help controlling the boy he would know who to go after.

Soon after that the meal ended and Dumbledore stood to give his speech. Harry didn't pay any attention because since he was allowed into the order he knew that Hagrid wasn't back yet from his mission to the giants and as he had already said he didn't think he was going to learn anything in defense this year, so there was no point listening to what Umbridge had to say, even if he did find it funny when she interrupted Dumbledore.

When the speech was finished they left the hall. Hermione had told them the password when they were on the train so Harry lead Neville and Ginny through a secret passageway well Hermione was left to deal with Ron and the first years. When they reached the dorms Ginny stayed downstairs because she wanted to say hi to her other friends well Harry and Neville went up to their room. Because the passageway they took cut off five minutes of the walk they were both changed and in bed before the other Gryffindors got there.

The next day Harry awoke to the sound of arguing. "I don't get what your problem is Ron. Just leave him alone Ron."

"Why? I'm just saying the truth. He thinks that he's better then us. I'm amazed he's still here and hasn't been resorted to Slytherin."

"Don't bother fighting with Ron Neville," Harry said as he pulled back the curtains around his bed and blinked trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light. "I spent all summer trying to talk sense into him and he just doesn't listen so don't waste your time. Speaking of time, what time is it? And what day of the week is it, I can't remember."

Everyone seemed to be too shocked to speak at first, Harry never gave up, and he always kept fighting. Neville was the first to get over his shock, probably because he had spent most of yesterday talking with Harry. "It's 9:30, and how do you not know that it's a Sunday, after all, yesterday was Saturday. And Sunday comes after Saturday."

Harry groaned and fell back onto his bed, "ya, well it's too hard to think at this ungodly hour. In fact why are you even awake, you should be sleeping so that you don't wake me up."

Neville rolled his eyes, and Dean and Seamus grinned, but Ron looked angry. "What, you think you're all that Potter? Everyone else has to stay in bed so they don't disturb you? What makes you think your so special Potter?"

Harry groaned again. Now that he knew that it was a weekend and he could sleep in as late as he wanted, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He could wake up early, and function on very little sleep; however he always slept as long as possible. "I'm not special, Ron. I'm just a normal, lazy, semi-thick, teenage boy. However, since you guys woke me up with your arguing it is safe to assume that you have been up long enough your brain is able to function. Now, seeing as we don't have classes, I'm going back to bed."

"Sorry Harry, but you can't. Professor McGonagall wants to see you. She said it was important."

Harry groaned once more before finally sitting up. If McGonagall wanted to see him the day before classes even begun that meant what she wanted to talk about didn't have anything to do with school and was probably about the order. It was at times like this, early morning wake up calls, that Harry wondered why he had wanted to be in the order. It was more trouble then it was worth. However when Harry was fully awake he knew that he had needed to join. Even if he already knew everything that Voldemort was doing, he needed allies to help him; he could not win this war alone. Also, if he hadn't joined the order he wouldn't know that Snape was helping the order more then the death eaters, although he still didn't know why this was.

Harry's dorm mates tried to talk to him as he got ready to go see McGonagall, but he didn't pay attention to what they were saying. He might have no choice in getting up, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He managed to get all the way to McGonagall's office without speaking. Hermione had tried to talk to him but Neville had explained that he was too tired to talk. When he knocked on the door a voice from inside called, "Enter." He did so and sat in the chair that McGonagall gestured to. "Ah, Mr. Potter. It took you longer to get her then I thought it would."

"Sorry professor, I just woke up. Why do you need me? Is it about the order? Did something happen last night?" he asked more awake now that he had something important to think about.

"No Mr. Potter, this is not about the order. It is about the new defense professor."

Harry frowned, confused as to why Umbridge was so important that he had to get up at **9:30AM **to talk about. "What about her?"

"As you know, the Minister put her here to keep an eye on you and Albus. However, Tonks found out that the Minister gave her orders that she is to stop you from telling people that you know who is back no matter what. The only thing she is not allowed to do is use the unforgivables."

"So basically, you're telling me that I don't just have a teacher out to get me this year, which isn't really all that strange, but I have a teacher who has been ordered by the Minister of magic to attack me?"

McGonagall nodded her head, "I'm afraid so. Because of this you **must** behave in her class. She will be looking for any reason to hurt you and you cannot give her one. Albus said to tell you that if you have trouble staying quiet to remember that you are the only one." As she said this she held up her hands, "I do not know what he meant, nor do I want to know. If you do not understand you may ask him yourself on your own time."

Harry nodded and promised to try and control himself. He knew what Dumbledore had meant. He was the only one who could defeat Voldemort and to do that he had to be in the best shape possible, which meant no seeking out danger. If he was injured he could not defend himself or others. And if he was kidnapped and made the heir of Slytherin, as Voldemort was planning then he would not be able to kill Voldemort so he had to stay safe and out of Voldemort's reach until he would be strong enough to defeat him.

McGonagall gave him his times tables since he hadn't been at breakfast then he left her office. As he left her office his stomach growled so he decided to head for the kitchens to get a late breakfast. Inside of the kitchens Dobby greeted him in his normal, sugar high way. After talking to Dobby and eating as much of the food the elves had made for him as he could, he left and headed back to Gryffindor tower to find his friends.

Back in Gryffindor tower he found Hermione and Neville sitting together by the fire going over their homework. Ginny was sitting on the other side of the room with her friends in her year. He waved at her as he went to sit with Hermione and Neville. As she waved back her friends turned to see who she was waving to and promptly started giggling. Harry frowned; confused as to why the girls had started giggling, but remembering what Ginny said yesterday he decided that it was probably safer to just ignore Ginny's friends.

"Hey guys," he said as he sat down in a chair facing them.

"Oh, Harry, there you are. Neville told me about McGonagall wanting to speak with you. What did she want? Was it something it do with the you-know-what? Or did it have to do with you-know-who doing you-know-what to you?"

Neville looked confused and Harry shot him an apologetic look. He had told Hermione and Ginny over the summer about Voldemort trying to make him his heir but he hadn't told Neville because even though they had a great time together on the train, he had still only been close friends with him for one day. "No Hermione, it had nothing to do with you-know-what or with you-know-who doing you-know-what."

"What are you guys talking about?" Neville asked.

"Sorry Neville, I would tell you, I really would, but, then I would have to kill you, and you're too much fun to hangout with so I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry then turned to Neville. "Just ignore him Neville, he's just trying to cause trouble. Anyways Harry, what did she want?"

"Nothing to important. Just want to give me my times table and tell me to try and control my temper in class."

Hermione gave him a look that told him that she didn't believe that was everything but she let the subject drop as she went back to reviewing her homework with Neville. As they did this Harry looked over his times table. It was almost identical with his one from last year, the only difference was that he had double defense Monday morning followed by double potions instead of the other way round. The funny thing was that he was looking forward to potions this year because since Snape had been ordered to leave him alone he might be able to do well in it this year.

He had been looking forward to potions when he was in first year because it had sounded like it would be interesting, but after meeting Snape he had realized that no matter how much he tried he wouldn't get a good grade so he had just given up. But if Snape followed Voldemort's orders to not harass him and to try and make him like some Slytherin's, then Snape would have to give Harry a chance to prove that he could do well in potions. At least he hoped he could. He had looked over all of his potions books since first year well he was still at the Dursley's so hopefully that would help him. Even if Snape didn't follow the part about not harassing him Harry hoped he would try to get Harry to like Slytherins by pairing him with a Slytherin for the year, because then he might be with her and they would have even more time together.

His thoughts were interrupter by someone yelling, "Oi, Potter!"

Looking around he saw Angelina, a tall black girl with long braided hair. "Hey Angelina, how was your summer?"

"Good thank you. Now, I've been made the captain of the Quidditch team and since we need a new keeper I'm planning on holding tryouts this Friday after dinner. I want the whole team to be there because I want to make sure that the keeper can work well with everyone, so you have to be there."

Harry nodded his head. "I'll be there don't worry."

"Good," and with that she left without another word.

Harry sighed; he had a feeling that she was going to be a lot like Oliver, in her pep talks and in her early morning practices. Oh well, Harry thought, if it helps us win.

"That girl is way to obsessed with Quidditch. It's just a game." Hermione said.

"Hermione," Harry said smiling, "You're a genius and one of my best friends, but you just don't get sports. You're, how did you put it yesterday, just as clueless about sports as I am about girls."

Hermione scowled at him, "there is a difference Harry. Quidditch is never going to do anything for you in the future, but how you respond to girls can decide whether or not you're going to spend your life by yourself."

"Well, actually Hermione," Neville said, "Quidditch can help Harry later in life. I mean, what if he fails all of his OWLs or his NEWTs? He could become a professional Quidditch player because you don't need OWLs or NEWTs, you just need talent, which Harry has."

"Exactly, thank you very much Neville," Harry said nodding at Neville, "You see Hermione, Quidditch is important and might one day be the only reason I'm able to pay for food or rent. Also, what do you mean how I respond to girls? Are you implying that you think I'm gay, because if you are please try to remember that I had a crush on Cho last year."

Hermione scowled, "I was not implying that I think you're gay Harry. What I meant was if you are nice to a girl she's more likely to like you then if your mean to her, but whatever, we better head down to the great hall if we don't want to miss lunch." Harry and Neville nodded well hiding their smiles at beating Hermione in an argument. Harry waited well Neville and Hermione went and put their homework away in their dorms before they headed down to lunch.

**AN: well, that's chapter five, I spent forever trying to make it 3, 376 words so that my story would be over 10, 000 words, and I succeeded, GO ME! I won't be updating this story for the next three or four weeks because I'm going away to summer camp and can't bring my computer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There were a few more hints in this chapter about Harry's secret friend, and also it seems as if Harry has gotten himself a stalker. Now remember, reviews are like presents on Christmas. They make everyone's day and keeps people smiling. And you want me to smile; otherwise I won't ever tell you who the secret friend is.**


	6. Halloween

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

"Chocolate"= speech

**Chocolate = newspaper/ letters**

Harry yawned as he sat down at the Gryffindor table at breakfast on Halloween. He had been up all night worrying about today. Because of the amount of homework they had been getting from their teachers he had been too tired to go into Voldemort's head so he didn't know what Voldemort's plan for today was. This meant that he was going to have to ten times more careful then he was normally because something bad always happened on Halloween.

As if she knew what he was thinking Hermione looked up at him. "Harry you need to stop being so paranoid. Nothings going to happen."

"I'm not being paranoid Hermione. It is a proven fact that something bad always happens to me on Halloween and seeing as these things always have something to do with Voldemort and since I'm trying to avoid him for as long as possible I have every right to be worried."

"I don't know Harry," Neville said, having been filled in on Voldemort's latest scheme, "maybe Hermione's right. I mean, what is he going to do? We know he's not in the castle so there's no way for him to get at you. And anyways, aren't you the one that is always saying that there is always exceptions that prove the rule? Well this year could be the exception that proves that all your Halloween's are terrible."

"You guys could be right I guess, and I really, really hop you are," Harry said. "But for some reason when ever I think of today, I'm filled with a sense of doom, so please forgive me if I'm skeptical."

As he said this the mail birds arrived and two birds landed in front of him, one holding the _Prophet _and the other a letter with the ministry crest on it. Confused he decided to read the paper first to see if it would give him a hint as to what the ministry wanted with him. He took the _Prophet _and looked at the front cover, and suddenly he knew what was causing the sense of doom.

**Tom Riddle, the TRUE Heir of Slytherin**

**By Sue Holmes**

**For many years now it has been believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is the heir of Slytherin and that he was in fact the last member of the Slytherin family. So, ****dear readers imagine my surprise when I was contacted by someone who was not only a member of the Slytherin family, but is also the true Heir of Slytherin. Tom Marvolo Riddle, who attended Hogwarts in the years 1937-1943, revealed to this reporter that well You-Know-Who is a member of the Slytherin family, as everyone knows because he is a parselmouth and only those related to Salazar Slytherin have this ability, he is not the heir and he is not even the heir's heir. **

**When asked what this meant Mr. Riddle explained that since Slytherin is one of the old pure-blood families it follows the tradition of the heir only becoming Lord when they have claimed an heir of their own. When asked if he had ever consided making You-Know-Who his heir Mr. Riddle said that for reasons he would not share it would be impossible for You-Know-Who to ever become his heir. When asked if not You-Know-Who then who will be your heir Mr. Riddle replied that his would be none other then Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. **

**Mr. Riddle then went on to tell this reporter that Mr. Potter should have been living with him since the death of his parents, however someone interfered and illegally placed Mr. Potter with muggle relatives. When asked what he is planning to do about this Mr. Riddle responded "there is going to be having a custody meeting over who has the right to Harry's legal guardian on November 16****th****". Mr. Riddle did not know who was responsible for hiding Mr. Potter from him and this causes me to worry. Who is it that would go against the law and hid Mr. Potter, who we now know is heir to at least two pure-blood families, away from not only his remaining family, but also from our world altogether.**

After Harry read this he ripped open the letter from the ministry.

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**It has come to our attention that you have been illegally place with muggles when you are the heir to multiply pure-blood families. In order to correct this mistake there will be a hearing held on Saturday, November 16****th ****at 9:00 AM in the Department of Children's Welfare(1).**

**With hope that this matter will be quickly settled,**

**Yours sincerely**

**Catharine White**

**Children's Welfare Office**

**Ministry of Magic**

"Harry, what does it say? Harry?" Hermione said shacking his shoulder when he didn't respond. Harry didn't respond. His mind was going into overdrive trying to think of every possible way out of this situation, but there was no way out. It was just too much so Harry allow the darkness to claim him as he fainted.

Harry was drifting on clouds. He was perfectly relaxed and had no worries. However, there was something wrong. He didn't know what it was and when ever he tried to think of it, it would be there on the tip of his mind, and yet, he wouldn't know what it was. Harry decided that if he couldn't remember it, it obviously wasn't that important and went back to enjoying the silence. However after doing so for what seemed like only seconds, voices suddenly interrupted the silence.

"But Albus, there must be something you can do. For God's sake, that, that thing has been trying to kill Harry ever since he was born."

"I'm afraid, Minerva that there is nothing I can do. The ministry records say that Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort are two different people, and while Voldemort might have committed many crimes, Tom Riddle's record is as clean as can be, so there is no reason for the ministry to refuse his claim to Harry."

They were talking about him, that much Harry got. But what did they mean? Something pushed at his mind a memory. He was in the great hall and was reading, reading what? The _Prophet _and the letter from the ministry and with that thought everything that had happened came back to him and he opened his eyes.

"Professor," he said looking at the two Professors who were standing beside his bed in the hospital wing, "what happened? How did I get here?"

"You fainted in the Great Hall, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall told him. "We brought you up here so Madam Pomfrey could look at you and make sure that the only reason you collapsed was because of shock."

"But, but Headmaster, when you said that there was nothing you could do."

"Oh, you heard that did you?"

"Yes I did. But Headmaster, does that mean that I'm going to have to live with Voldemort? Cant I just stay with the Dursley's after all, they are my closes blood relatives."

"Yes they are Harry; however in the wizarding world if someone is the heir to an old pure-blood family, then the lord of that family is the person responsible for looking after them if their parents die, even if they have closer relatives."

"But I'm not Voldemort's heir and he's not the Lord of Slytherin house, not yet at least."

"It doesn't matter Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said, "the fact is that you are the only person who can be his heir, so there for everyone will see you as his heir, even if he hasn't officially claimed you as of yet. Now Mr. Potter, unless you feel like you are about to faint again I suggest you go to your class, it would not do to have you fall behind when it is only the second month of school."

Harry went through his classes in a daze, not listen at all to what the teachers were saying. In the hall ways people would stop and stare at him before turning to the people they were with and whispering to them. However nobody approached him until he was leaving the Great Hall after dinner.

"Hey Potter." Turning toward the person calling him, he saw Draco Malfoy approaching him. "Can I speak to you in private for a moment?"

At first Harry wanted to refuse, but then decided that now that Voldemort would be becoming his guardian it would be safe to guess that he would have Harry be resorted into Slytherin, and he would have a better chance at surviving if he had more then just one person who didn't want to maim/kill/seriously injure him. "Sure Malfoy."

He followed Malfoy to an empty class room, and once the door was closed Malfoy started speaking. "Look, Potter, I think our rivalry has gone on for far too long, so I want to call an end to it. No more fighting and no more going out of our way to get each other in trouble."

Harry looked at Malfoy. He knew that the reason Malfoy had decided to do this was the article, hell, Malfoy's father might have even written him and told him who Tom Riddle really was, which would certainly cause this, however, he could use this. "Ok, Malfoy, however I have a condition, and if you can't follow it, then we'll be right back were we started."

"What is your condition?"

"You're not allowed to call Hermione a mudblood."

Malfoy stiffened and Harry had to hide a smirk. It was obvious that Malfoy hadn't been expecting Harry to want something for his friends. "Fine Potter, I'll stop calling Granger that."

"Then we have a deal." Harry said as they shock hands before going their separate ways.

**1. I know there's no such department, but this is my story and in my story I decide what is real and what isn't.**

**AN: So here is chapter six. Sorry for the wait, but I was away for three weeks at a camp the right when I got back my parents decided we needed to spend some "quality" time together and made me spend a week with them at our cottage, which doesn't have wi fi, but anyways. Hope you like the chapter. Thank to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. However, can someone please explain why I had 373 visitors in August, but I only got ONE review. Please people if you read this story, then give it a REVIEW! Anyways, that's all, so see you next chapter **


	7. The Hearing

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

"Harry, you have to get up now."

Harry blinked his eyes as he woke up. "Neville? What is it?"

"You have to go to the hearing at the Ministry today."

"But I don't wanna!"

"It doesn't matter if you want to, you have to go."

Knowing that Neville wasn't going to let him go back to sleep, Harry groaned before sitting up. "Fine, I'm getting up."

Harry went through his morning routine without thinking about what he was doing. The last sixteen days had gone past in a blur; the only think that he could clearly remember was the Quidditch match that had been on November 2nd. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin with a score of 210 – 70. Harry knew that this wouldn't gain him any points with his future house, but he didn't really care.

Once Harry was dressed he went down to the Great Hall. Afraid that if he ate anything he would throw up, he settled for having a cup of coffee before going out to the entrance hall to wait for Professor Dumbledore.

*****Page Break*****

Harry and Dumbledore entered the office where the hearing was being held exactly at 9:00. Harry didn't bother looking around; he was too busy watching Voldemort. He was unable to stop thinking about how ironic it was that Voldemort, the most feared dark lord EVER, was sitting in the ministry of magic, and no one was freaking out. In fact, from the smiles on the faces of the people in the room, it seemed as if they were enjoying his company.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore, right on time, if you would take a seat next to Mr. Riddle we can get started." The lady sitting behind the desk said. Harry assumed that since she was the only woman in the room that she was Catharine White, the head of the Department of Children's Welfare. Besides her the only people in the room, besides Voldemort, were Minister Fudge and Percy Weasley who were sitting off to the side. Harry and Dumbledore sat down with Dumbledore between Harry and Voldemort.

Once they were seated Mrs. White started speaking. "Now as I'm sure you know Mr. Potter, we are here to decide about what to do with your home life. As the future lord of multiple families you need to be raised somewhere you can learn about the responsibilities the will come with your position."

"Um, Mrs. White, a question," Harry said when she stopped to take a breath. "Why is it that the ministry is just now trying to remove me from the Dursley's? If it's so important that I be raised in a proper environment then shouldn't I have been moved when I was like eleven?"

She looked at him as if the answer should have been obvious, "well, Mr. Potter back when you were eleven you were only the heir to the title of lord Potter, and as the Potters are a newer family there wasn't a reason to move you, but since Slytherin is one of the oldest families you will have a bigger role in to fill."

"What but I wasn't just heir to the Potters, I was the heir to the Potters and the Blacks."

Mrs. White was starting to look very uncomfortable. "Yes, well it was decided that since Sirius Black was responsible for your parents murder it would not be in your best interests to be raised by his family in case the one you went to live with was loyal to him."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing. He hadn't been sent to live with a Black family member, which he was kind of happy about because from what he had been to about his godfather's family over the summer all Blacks were insane, however to say that he would be **safe** living with **Voldemort, **this woman was obviously crazy.

"Now Mr. Riddle", Mrs. White said as she turned away from Harry. "The ministry understands that as your heir Mr. Potter will need to be taught about what to expect for later in life, however it is also our job to make sure that he receives the best care he possibly can, so where will you and Mr. Potter be living?"

Voldemort leaned forward and smiled at her. "Harry and I," he said ignoring the glare that Harry sent his way, "will be living in my father's old home just outside of Little Hangleton."

Upon hearing this Harry froze. No, thought to himself, he could NOT go back there. Not that close to the graveyard. Not that close to where Cedric had, had been killed because, because of him. That would be too big of a reminder. He already had trouble sleeping every night, he did not need to have something else added that would make it worse.

"Now Mr. Riddle if I could please see your financial statement." Voldemort handed the paper over before sitting back in his chair and turning to look at Harry. As their eyes meet Harry noticed for the first time that even though they were less then 10 feet away from each other his scar was not burning like it use to. Maybe Voldemort had found a potion to stop it, or maybe it was a result of spending so much time in Voldemort's head over the past few months.

"Well Mr. Riddle," Mrs. White said as she finished looking over the papers, "it seems that everything is in order and that you will be able to provide a stable home for Mr. Potter. Unless there is anything else anyone has to say then you can sign the papers and be on your ways."

"How are the Dursley's going to find out about this?" Harry asked, already resigned to the fact that the ministry was basically handing him over to Voldemort gift wrapped.

"They will receive an owl with the news later today."

Harry's eyes widened. "That's not a good idea, you should just send them a letter through the mail post. They really hate owls."

"Yes, well, I will certainly remember that, however, unless there is anything you have to say minister, we can sign the forms and be on our ways."

Fudge didn't have anything to say so they started filling out the paper work which took half an hour to complete. Voldemort and Fudge both had a smirks on their faces as they filled out the paper work. Voldemort because he had gotten what he wanted and would soon be lord Slytherin, which would make all of the neutral purebloods join him for sure, and Fudge because he thought that Voldemort would be able to control Harry.

Once the forms were all signed Harry, Dumbledore, and Voldemort left the office. Once out of the office Voldemort turned to Dumbledore and Harry , "you lose old man. Harry will be spending the rest of the week end with me so he can become use to where he will be living. How he behaves will decide whether or not he returns to Hogwarts and of course if he does he will be resorted. Come Harry." With that he turned and started towards the elevator. Harry spared Dumbledore one last look before following Voldemort.

Voldemort lead him out of the ministry and once outside he apparated them to Riddle Manor. Once there Harry made sure to look straight ahead and not to look around, he refused to show any weakness in front of Voldemort.

"Now, " Voldemort said once they were inside. "Let's get the claiming ritual over with." Harry didn't say anything, he just followed Voldemort to a room that had obviously been prepared before hand. There were ruins drawn on the floor and in the middle of the room there were two circles, one inside of the other, each with a cup and knife in them. "The ritual is very easy all you have to do is copy me. Repeat what I say and cut your hand at the same time as me. When you cut your hand make sure no blood gets on the floor and you must fill the cup up to the white line that is on the inside."

Harry again didn't say anything, just nodded to show that he understood before moving into the inner circle well Voldemort took up position in the outer circle. "Now repeat after me. I swear to protect my family. To always do what I can to help them. To put their well being before my own, to always do what is best for them before what is best for me. I swear to protect lord Slytherin when ever possible. I swear my loyalty to my family, now, and forever." Once Harry had finished repeating him. Voldemort bent down to pick up the knife and the cup. He made a cut across his palm and let blood drip into the cup until it was at the line. Once it was full he moved his hand so no more blood would go in and waited for Harry. When Harry's cup was full, Voldemort held out his cup to Harry and Harry copied him. The both took the others cup at the same time and drank the blood in them.

When they had both finished all of the blood in the cups there was a flash of bright light and pain shot through Harry's body. Harry cried out but was able to stay standing through sheer stubbornness. Just as quickly as it had come the pain was gone, leaving Harry feeling a little dizzy. Voldemort however seemed to be completely unfazed by what had just happened.

"Well now that is done you can get rid of any ideas you had of running away. If you try I will now be able to not only know where you are but to follow you no matter what protection is around where you are. Now you have to decide if you want to go back to Hogwarts or have me hire you a privet teacher. If you wish to return to Hogwarts there will be a few conditions you will have to follow and if you don't follow them to to best of your abilities them you will be withdrawn, but it is your choice."

"What are the conditions?" Harry asked cautiously, knowing that the conditions would most likely be things that he would hate, but not really caring because even though he had seen them only hours before he missed his friends. He know it was bad for him to become depended on them, but he needed them. He knew he could trust them and he would never have to worry about being someone else around them because they knew the really him. SO if he had to become a Slytherin to see them again, whatever.

"Condition one is that you receive straight O's. Condition two is that you be resorted into Slytherin, none of the other houses are worthy of having the heir of Slytherin in them. Condition three is that you will become friends with at least three people in Slytherin and will spend three minutes with them for every one minute you spend with someone from another house.. Condition four is that you will play seeker for the Slytherin team and you will always catch the snitch. And condition five is that you give an interview in which you will say that I am not back." Voldemort listed all of his condition in a bored tone of voice that most people use when talking about history.

Harry looked at the ground, trying to figure out the right path. Conditions ,two, and four would be easy to fulfill, even three wouldn't be too hard as he already had one friend and one acquaintance in Slytherin, however five would be hard. He did not want to tell people that he had been lying when what he had been saying was the truth. However very few people believed him, and he wasn't going to not return to Hogwarts just because he didn't want to tell a lie. "Fine, Voldemort I agree to those conditions."

**AN: So here is chapter seven. It's a lot shorter then I was hoping for, but I'm too tired to keep writing but I want to post something before I go to bed so I decided to cut this chapter in half. Next chapter will contain the identity of Harry's secret friend and will also mention Voldemort's pink, fluffy, unicorn collection that was last mentioned in character two, so hopefully it won't be too dull.**


	8. Family time

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

* * *

><em>Italics = Harry and the sorting hat's conversation<em>

Harry followed the house elf to the dinning room on Sunday morning for breakfast. Voldemort was sitting at a table covered in food. Harry stiffly sat down across from him and began eating. It took Harry a moment to realize that the food on the table was all of his favorites. "How did you know what food I like?" Harry asked.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the question, as though he was surprised Harry had to ask. "I had someone watching to see what you ate every meal. I did not want to give you an excuse to not eat. You are thin enough as it is. And no, it was not one of the Slytherins or another student."

Harry frowned at that. If it wasn't a student then the only reasonable answer would be that it was Snape, but after watching him for that last three months Harry had realized that Snape was on the light side, but then he was posing as Voldemort's spy so he might have had to tell him, but for some reason he didn't think that it was Snape. Yes, he had been watching Harry, but Harry had eaten in the kitchens many times that year, so unless Snape had asked the house elves then he couldn't know for sure what Harry liked, and Harry doubted that Snape would go that far to just find something out for his fake master.

But, if it wasn't Snape, and it wasn't a student, then who was it. Who could have watched Harry at every meal, who could have followed Harry into the kitchens without Harry's knowledge, who would be able to get into Hogwarts to watch him, but get out to report to Voldemort? Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. It COULDN'T be, surely Dumbledore would have put up a ward to stop him, he wouldn't have left a way for him to get back in, not after third year.

"Luckily for me Harry, Dumbledore couldn't put up wards to stop Pettigrew from getting in because that would stop McGonagall from entering as well."

Harry nodded his understanding before freezing. He slowly brought his eyes up to look at Voldemort. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Voldemort smirked, "Oh Harry, you don't think that I'm ignorant about the uses of the connection between us do you? Oh no, I know. I felt you one time when you went to deep into my mind. It took me a few weeks to get the link to work but since it started working I've been using it for the same reason as you have, to spy on privet meetings."

"You're lying!" Harry said. There was no way he could be telling the truth, if he had really seen meetings then he would know that.

"I would know that Snape is really working for the light? But I do know that."

Harry stared at Voldemort in shock, "If you know, then why is he still breathing?"

"Because Harry, Unlike you I know why Snape was on the light side even though he is dark."

Harry looked at him, waiting for him to say the reason, but he didn't. Harry scowled, but asked anyways, "what is his reason?"

"You are."

Harry stared at Voldemort before laughing, "ya, right, Snape hate's me, why would he fight for a side that wants to get rid of the magic that he love just for me?"

"He loved your mother. You're the only thing left of her. He protects you since he couldn't protect her. That is also the only reason he is still alive. After all, Pettigrew is a useless wizard."

"But wait," Harry said, "you're awake, I thought that the connection only opened if we were asleep."

"No," Voldemort said shaking his head, "you just don't have enough experience with looking through minds. The more you use the connection the more you will be able to get out of it."

"Oh, is that why at first the connection always cut off right as your meetings finished, then after a couple of weeks it would stay open till I decided to close it?"

Voldemort nodded his head, "yes."

They continued eating until Harry remembered something. "Oh I just remembered, you have to get rid of your unicorn collection."

For the first time Voldemort look surprised. "What? Why?"

"Because you're a dark lord, and dark lords do NOT collect unicorns, after all, being in position of one unicorn decreases your badness by 20%, and seeing as you have fifteen thousand, you have no badness left." Harry said as he rolled his eyes before smirking, "and if you don't get rid of them, I'll take a and send it to the daily Prophet, I can see the headlines now, Lord Slytherin Collects Pink Unicorns, they would have a field day."

In less then five seconds Voldemort had Harry under the _cruciatus. _He only held it for ten seconds, but to Harry it felt like an eternity. "Do NOT threaten me child. I am being lenient enough to allow you to ask so many questions, however I will not accept disrespect."

Harry glared at him. "I wasn't threatening you, it was a joke. And how can you still cast the _cruciatus _on me, I thought that the ritual stopped you from hurting me?"

"The ritual only stops me from hurting you just for the purpose of hurting you. It will not stop me from disciplining you when you do something wrong. You will not mention my collection again, it has nothing to do with you, am I understood?"

Harry nodded stiffly but didn't say anything. Up until then, he could almost pretend that this man really wasn't Voldemort, after all, he didn't act like an insane killer. They finished eating without anymore talking. As Harry stood to go back to his room Voldemort told him that he had scheduled an interview with a reporter from the Prophet in the afternoon. Harry had scowled but nodded, repeating in his head, I must go back to Hogwarts, I must go back to Hogwarts.

"Hello Mr. Potter, how are you today?" the lady the Prophet asked as he sat down.

"I am good Mrs. Holmes, but please, call me Harry, Mr. Potter makes me feel old," he said pleasantly well imagining shooting her repeatedly, after Rita Skeeter he hated every reporter. Voldemort throw him a sharp look and Harry had to force himself not to scowl. He wished Voldemort would stay out of his head.

"Of course Harry. Now, it the letter Mr. Riddle," she began only to have Voldemort interrupt her.

"I would prefer it if you called me Lord Slytherin."

She blushed at her mistake. "Of course, my apologies Lord Slytherin. Now, Harry as I was saying. In the letter that Lord Slytherin sent us it said that you had discovered that you were mistaken when you said that He Who Must Not Be Named was back. Now tell me, how did you make that mistake?"

"Well Mrs. Holmes, The ritual that is used to make someone the heir of Slytherin has a side effect. It will destroy any spells that have been cast to affect your memory. So after I woke up from the ritual I found out that whoever it was that killed Cedric _obliviated _me and then put a false memory into my mind."

Mrs. Holmes gasped, "that is horrible! Do you know who is responsible for this?"

"I do not know. They hit me over the head with something when we arrived so I was too dizzy to see them."

"Do you think that it could be notorious mass murderer Sirius Black?"

"No, I do not."

"Why don't you thin kit is Black?"

Harry forced himself not to sigh. He wanted so badly to say that he knew it wasn't Sirius because Sirius was innocent, however, he knew that not only would she not believe him, but Voldemort would also punish him for it and might not let I'm go back to Hogwarts. "I know it wasn't Black because if it was he would have killed me, not modify my memory. Also" he said, "I do not see how Black could have possibly have turned the Tri-wizard cup into a portkey. He is after all on the run. I doubt that he would have been able to walk into Ollivander's and buy a wand."

"Well yes, I suppose that is true. Now is there anything else you would like to say Harry?"

"Well I would like to apologize for scaring everyone, even if I am not completely responsible, and I hope that the wizarding world can forgive me."

"Well, thank you Harry for the interview. And I am sure that you will be forgiven, it is after all not your fault that someone messed with your memory."

Harry smiled at her as she left before dropping it as he turned towards Voldemort. "There, I gave the stupid interview. Are you happy now?"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "if you do not learn to control your temper, then I will force you to walk around with Draco Malfoy everywhere so that I don't have to worry about you offending anyone." Harry winced. Malfoy hadn't been that bad since he had stopped provoking Harry, however, Harry couldn't even stand being with Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny all the time so there was no way he would be able to stand Malfoy. "However in answer to your question, you did well. It would have been better if you had said that you believed that Black had done it, but besides that you did well. You will be flooing to Hogwarts tomorrow at 8:30 and will be resorted and given your new schedule. All of your possessions will be moved by the house elves to the Slytherin dorms. Remember that if your grades are not straight Os then you will be withdrawn. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head, something that he seemed to do every time he spoke to Voldemort. After that he returned to his room and lay down on his bed. I can do this, he thought to himself. I will not let him win. I will stay in Hogwarts and I will not let my resorting effect my friends. I will never become like Malfoy. He repeated this to himself until he fell asleep.

"... Pettigrew will be watching you to make sure that you follow the conditions and you will not tell Dumbledore that he is in Hogwarts. Also, you will be coming back to this manor at Christmas. We will be attending the Malfoy's Christmas masked ball." Voldemort said to Harry as they were stand in front of the fireplace in the entrance hall of Slytherin manor. Upon hearing this Harry scowled. He did not want to spend his break at this manor or at stupid pureblood parties. Of course since Voldemort didn't understand the meaning of personal space he was inside of Harry's head and heard his thoughts. "You will attend this party. However I will compromise with you. If you behave appropriately I will allow you to spend the 27th and 28th with your godfather."

Harry looked at Voldemort, surprised that he even knew the meaning of compromise. However he was not about to miss a chance to see Sirius again so he merely nodded before reaching out and taking a hand full of floo powder and throwing it into the fire. "Well then I guess I'll see you at Christmas." With that Harry stepped into the fire and shouted, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt himself start spinning faster and faster. Oh God he thought to himself, I hate flooing. Just as he was starting to feel like throwing up he exited the floo and fell onto the hard floor of Dumbledore's office. He stood up and brushed the soot off of his robes before looking up at the people in the office. "Hello Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry, I am glad to see you are well and were able to return to Hogwarts. However, I am curious as to why you gave that interview I read in the Prophet this morning."

"I had to Headmaster. Voldemort wouldn't have allowed me to return to Hogwarts other wise, and after all, if the Prophet isn't saying that we're crazy then you can still convince people that Voldemort is back."

Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half moon glasses before nodding. "I suppose that it is best to have you here at Hogwarts. Now however we should get onto your resorting and then you will get your schedule and you should be able to make it to your first class."

Harry nodded before sitting down in one of the chairs as McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto his head. _Ah, Mr. Potter, back for a resorting are you?_

_Not by choice._ Harry thought to the hat.

_Yes, I can see that. Are you going to argue with me this time, or are you going to allow me to place you where you belong?_

_Put me where you see fit, after all, it's not like I have a choice._

* * *

><em>Well then, better be <em>"Slytherin!"

**AN: OK, so no one make fun of me but the first time I typed out what house Harry was put into I accidentally put Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. When I was re-reading it I noticed it and I was like wow, blonde moment. So any ways, today was my first day of high school and no one from my elementary school went to the same one as me so at lunch I had no one to sit with and I was like, wow I'm such a loser. Any ways, enough about me. I hope you like the chapter. Please review, cause if you review then it will help me deal with my back to school sadness which if I don't deal with might stop me from writing a new chapter anytime soon. So if you want a update soon, REVIEW!**


	9. BFS: Best Friends in Secret

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some / major OOCness.**

Harry followed Snape down to the Slytherin dorms. He mesmerized the path that they took down, because even though he had been to the Slytherin dorms before the only reason they had found them was because of luck. They reached the entrance and Snape turned to look at Harry. "The password this month is pureblood. Do not forget it. Your things have already been moved into your room. The fifth year room is the fifth door up the staircase on the left. Here is your new schedule. Do not be late for your classes. I have been informed that you wish to play seeker. Normally I would not allow it because I do not think that you deserve special treatment the the headmaster insisted that I give you the chance so there will be tryouts on the 23rd. If you miss them, that is your fault. They will not be rescheduled."

Harry nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Snape said curtly before leaving. Harry watched him go, thinking about what Voldemort had said about him. Was it possible that he had been telling the truth? Had Snape spent the last four years trying to protect him without Harry's knowledge? He wished he could ask Snape, but he knew that Snape would never admit it even if he had.

Sighing Harry entered the Slytherin common room. He already knew the Slytherin schedule so he didn't even have to look at it to tell he had a free period before charms. Inside of the common room looked just like it had back in Harry's second year. There weren't many people in it however, all of the Slytherin's in his year where there sitting around the fire. He wanted to ignore them but knew that Pettigrew was probably watching him at that very moment ready to report to Voldemort about everything that Harry did, so it would be best to start working on his conditions.

He walked over and sat down next to a girl with curly chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smirked at him, "well, well, well. I never thought I would see the day when Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, would willingly become a Slytherin."

Harry scowled at her, "more like blackmailed then willingly."

"Ah but really it was your choice. After all, you could have said no to a resorting but you chose not to, so therefore it was willing and Theo now owes me 10 Galleons. He said that even if you agreed to a resorting that you could never make it into Slytherin because of your hero complex."

Harry snorted. "Please, like it's that hard to get into Slytherin. All you have to do is think, must kill muggles, must kill muggles, then poof, your in Slytherin."

Pansy Parkinson sneered at Harry. "Shut up Potter, no one wants to hear what you have to say. I bet you couldn't even get into Slytherin and the only reason you're here is because Dumbledore doesn't want to let his little puppet go."

Harry raised his eyebrows at her. "One, I was not talking to you, so I can't be blamed if you decide to listen in and don't like what you hear. Two, Dumbledore is not the reason I'm in Slytherin. The sorting hat has tried to put me into Slytherin every time I see it. Three, I am not Dumbledore's puppet. We just both happen to have morals, something which you know nothing about, so we tend to do the same thing. And four, you just proved my point about not needing to sly or cunning to get into Slytherin, because to be either of those you need to be smart, and you obviously have no intelligences if you would try to piss someone off who will one day be lord of three pureblood families."

Tracy nodded, "exactly, Parkinson, you shouldn't piss off the future lord of three families. " she said before freezing then turning towards Harry, "wait, what do you mean three? There's only two."

Harry smirked, "oh I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you that I'm also the heir to the Black family? Oh silly me."

"That's not possible, Potter." Malfoy said sounding bored. "I'm the heir to the Black family through my mother's side since I am the last male with Black blood."

Harry turned towards Malfoy and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Cause for some reason I remember there being a someone called Sirius Black, you remember him surely, he was all over the newspaper back in third year wasn't he? You have to remember him, after all, you purposely tried to send me after him."

Malfoy blushed at the mention of his past childishness but still answered. "Well yes there is a Sirius Black, but he was disinherited so he can't become lord Black."

Harry smiled and nodded agreeable, "you are completely correct, about there being a Sirius Black, as for the rest of it, you're completely wrong."

"And how do you know, Potter?" asked Blaise Zabini, "isn't Black trying to kill you? I doubt that you two would sit down and have tea well discussing his place in his family. And even if you are right, why would he make you his heir?"

Harry looked at Zabini strangely, "you know, Zabini, if I didn't know it was impossible, I would think you were spying on me over this summer."

"What-" Zabini started to say before Harry interrupted him.

"For you information, that was exactly what we were doing when he told me. And he would make me his heir because I'm his amazingly, awesome godson who he loves more then anything. It also might have something to with him finding it funny that the head of the Black family is going to be a half blood, but mostly because I'm awesome."

Tracy rolled her eyes, "wow Harry, I'm having trouble breathing with your ego taking up so much space."

Harry sighed before placing one of is hand on her shoulder. "Tracy, I know that you're jealous about not having a accused mass murderer for a godfather, but there is no need to take it out on me when I am only telling the truth."

"What do you mean accused mass murderer?" Daphne Greengrass asked, "he's a convicted mass murderer, not accused. And ow do you two even know each other?" she said looking between Harry and Tracy.

"Well actually," Harry said looking at her, "he's not a convicted murderer because in order to become convicted, you have to have a trial and he never did. He was just kind of thrown into Azkaban and forgotten about until he broke out, so technically, he is only an accused mass murderer." He gave them a few seconds to digest that before continuing. "As for how Tracy and I know each, we lived near each other before her mother remarried. Of course, she only know me as Harry, not Harry Potter, so ashe was just as surprised to see me here at Hogwarts as I was at seeing her."

"In my defense," Tracy said as all of the other Slytherin's turned to look at her in surprise, "he wasn't nearly as stupid back then as he is now."

"Oi," Harry said as he glared at her, "I am not stupid."

She looked at him and merely said, "Philosopher's stone."

"I had a perfectly good reason for going after it. If Voldemort had of gotten it, which he nearly did, then I would have been dead."

"Yes, so instead of waiting for the dark lord to kill you, you decided to kill yourself facing unknown protections that for all you know, could have killed you the second you went through the trap door. But anyways, lets not forget the Chamber of Secrets."

"I couldn't just leave Ginny there."

"Of course you couldn't have, but you could have gotten at teacher, and Lockhart doesn't count, he was only a teacher in name. "

"Ya, well I didn't have time, if I had waited I would have been too late and Ginny would have died."

"And that gives you the perfect reason to go face a fifty foot long killer snake. And don't even get me started about third year. Honestly, how stupid do you have to be to sneak out of school when there's a murderer out to get you? And you didn't even tell anyone about the map. I get that it's important to you, but you could have at least told them about the secret passages that they didn't know about."

"I couldn't tell a teacher about the passages, they would have wanted to know how I found out about them, and then I would have gotten Fred and George in trouble."

"Wait, wait, wait," Theodore Nott said looking back and fourth between them. "What do you mean Philosopher's stone and fifty foot killer snake?"

Harry stared at him incredulous. "Your kidding, right?"

"We do not 'kid' in Slytherin, Potter," Malfoy drawled, "But I doubt it really matters what you two are talking about. Perhaps we should return to what we were talking about before we where detracted. Why are you spending time with Sirius Black? He is responsible for the death of your parents."

"Well actually Peter Pettigrew was responsible for their deaths, but he framed Sirius, the Sirius broke out of Azkaban because he found out the Pettigrew was here at Hogwarts and he wanted revenge. He managed to catch him at the end of the year, but then Remus transformed, and Ron had a broken leg, and there were hundreds of dementors, so he managed to get away. Rather depressing."

All the Slytherins stared at him in disbelief, except for Tracy who had heard the story before. "You left out the part about you, Granger, and Weasley stunning professor Snape, then you and Granger breaking Black out and helping him escape."

This caused all of the Slytherins to look even more shocked. "You stunned professor Snape?" Theodore Nott asked. "How are you still alive?"

"Please," Harry said, "he wouldn't kill me, that would mean that he wasted he precious time over the last four years trying to keep me alive for nothing."

"Why would professor Snape help you, Potter?" Parkinson said, spiting his name out like it was some sort of curse.

"Apparently he and my mother were friends when they were younger, and now he's trying to make up for being the reason she was murdered."

Malfoy stared at him before realizing that, once more, they had gotten off track. "So Potter, what mean to tell me is that not only are you taking my place on the Quidditch team, but you're also taking part of my inheritance?" At Harry's nod he continued, "my tolerance for you keeps getting smaller and smaller Potter."

Harry shrugged, "it's not like I can control either of those things. I've been Sirius's heir since I was born, and if I hadn't agreed to play Quidditch then I wouldn't have been allowed to come back to Hogwarts and I would have died of boredom at Slytherin Manor, there was nothing to do there."

"He's making you play Quidditch?" Tracy asked.

"Ya, he probably is doing it to make it so that all of the Gryffindors hate me, but most of them already think I'm crazy, so I don't know why he bothers. But he probably enjoys my pain being a psycho and all."

Tracy groaned and put her head in her hands, "you are going to murdered in your sleep if you don't learn how to shut your mouth."

Harry rolled his eyes but all of the Slytherins looked confused. Harry realized with a shock that none of them knew that Tom Riddle was really Voldemort. Of course his made sense, he had spent years hiding his half blood status, he wasn't about to put all of that hard work to waste, however it also didn't make sense because the death eaters knew that Voldemort had been the heir of Slytherin, so why had they not told their children? Well maybe Voldemort had ordered his evil minions to tell no one. Harry didn't really care about the reason because as far as he was concerned, this was great. Lots of Slytherins would be try to befriend him because he was Slytherin's heir, if they knew he also Voldemort's heir then he would never receive a moment of peace again.

"Ya, ya," he said waving Tracy off, "whatever, I have more important things to worry about then what I say when everyone here is obviously completely clueless."

Tracy looked scandalized. "What could possibly be more important then him?"

Harry looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You know, Tracy, if you keep saying things like that, I'm going to have to start having a wrist check weekly. But to answer your question, something that is more important is the charms class that we have that will be starting in five minutes, so unless we want to be lat I suggest that we start making our way there."

*****Page Break*****

The Slytherins just barely made it to Charms before the bell. Upon entering the class he saw Hermione and Neville already seated at a table near the back staring at him. He looked at Tracy in a silent question, and when she nodded moved and sat down next to them with Tracy taking the only other seat at the table.

As soon as they sat down Hermione started shooting off questions, ignoring professor Flitwick who had started the lesson. "Are you okay Harry? What did he do to you? Did he really make you his heir? I don't understand, why would he even want you as his heir when he's been after you since you were born? And what does being his heir even entitle? I look all through the library and couldn't find any books about it."

"You're going to have to have to shut up Granger if you want him to answer you," Tracy said snidely.

"Tracy," Harry said in warning. She throw him a look before rolling her eyes and looking at Hermione.

"Sorry, Granger."

Harry sighed but didn't press her to make a better apology. Ever since her mother had remarried into one of the better know pureblood families she had started to like muggles less and less. She was angry that her mother had forced them to live with muggles when if she had only remarried earlier she would have been allowed back into her family, even though she had married a muggle born. In Tracy's mind, the only good thing that came form living with muggles was becoming friends with Harry. However, it was a close draw because she loved her stepfather and stepbrother a lot.

Turning towards Hermione and Neville, he started answering Hermione's questions. "I'm fine, Hermione. He only held me under the _cruciatus_ once."

Before he could continue Hermione interrupted him. "What! He used the _cruciatus _on you? But that's illegal!"

Now it was Harry's turn to interrupt her. "Hermione, I won't be able to tell you anything if you keep interrupting me." Hermione blushed but stopped talking. Harry waited a second to make sure she was done before continuing. "Like I said I'm fine. Yes he really did make me his heir. He had to if he wanted to become lord Slytherin, and since the title lord Slytherin has more importance the Heir of Slytherin, he needed and heir and speaking parlsetongue is a requirement so he had no other choice, unless he wanted to have his own children. However, why do that when he already has someone he can use. As for what being the Heir entitles, it basically means that I have to listen to him, can't hurt him, and am responsible for continuing the Slytherin line."

Hermione took a moment to digest this before asking, "what type of ritual did he use to make you his heir?" Harry, Tracy, and Neville all stared at her. "What?"

"Hermione," Neville said, speaking for the first time since Harry had sat down, "you CAN'T just ask someone that."

Hermione blinked at him, "why not?"

"Because Hermione, the ritual that is used to make someone the heir is a highly guarded secret. The only people who know it are the lord of the family and the heir. If other siblings found out they would try to kill the heir then take their place."

Tracy looked at Neville with interest. "I'm surprised that you know that, Longbottom. I wouldn't think that your family would care about your history."

Neville rolled his eyes, "just because my family didn't join a murdering psychopath doesn't mean that we don't care about our past and that we aren't proud of it."

"Of course it doesn't, it just means that your family doesn't care who's in charge. I thought you wouldn't know that because instead of being neutral your family was light, which basically means you want to forget your roots."

"And this," Harry said as Neville opened his mouth to retort, "is where I cut in. This is hardly the place to debate about what your family beliefs are."

"Harry's right. If you want to debate, do it at meals. But Harry, back to what we were talking about. All the claiming rituals are different?"

"Ya," Harry said with a nod. "Some of them are really complicated well others are ao simple a baby could do them." As he said this he smiled remembering one of the talks that he and Sirius had had over the Summer.

*****Flash Back*****

"But Sirius, how would he claim me? What type of ritual would it be?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know Harry. The rituals used to make someone an heir is a highly guarded secret. Normally the only peole who know are the lord and heir of a family."

Harry felt a sinking feeling at this. "Does that mean that I'll never be able to make someone the heir to the Potter family since I don't know the ritual and my parents can't tell me?"

Sirius shock his head, "oh no, don't worry, your dad were worried that something would happen to your mom and him so he told me the ritual. All you have to do is on the first birthday of your heir look them in the eyes and say, I Harry James Potter do here by make you, then you say their full name, the heir to the Potter family, and that's it."

Harry blinked. "Really, that's it? It seems so easy."

Sirius snorted. "You think that's easy? All I had to do to make you my heir was to put my hand on your head and say, you are my heir. That was it. It didn't matter how old you are, or if you were a pureblood, I just say those four little words and that was it. I personally think that the reason it's so easy is because my ancestors knew that my family was going to become a nest full of insane, inbreed idiots who don't have two brain cells to rub together."

Harry grinned at this comment, it was so completely Sirius.

*****End Flash Back*****

**AN: So here is chapter 9. I am so, so, so, SO sorry that it took me so long. The last month has been crazy, what with going to high school, all the homework that my teachers are giving me (I had homework for gym, GYM!), Then I had so much trouble writing the Slytherins. I hope this chapter isn't too much of a disappointment, I tried to make it longer to make up for the wait. Now, it's y bed time and I have school tomorrow, :'( , but I do have a 3 day weekend this week because it's thanksgiving, so YAY!**

**PS, has anyone else noticed that the fanfic search doesn't work very well?**

**PPS, I'm looking for a story. It's slash. In it voldy won and made Harry into his pet. However Harry is some type of magical being and already has 2 mate, Snape and Malfoy Sr. I know it has more then 10 chapters, and that in the end Snape and Malfoy Sr. rescue Harry but that's all I remember. Does anyone know what story this is, cause I spent forever looking for it but couldn't find it. Anyone who finds it, is not only awesome, but will also get a cookie and will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**


	10. Relationships

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**This Chapter is ****dedicated**** to potterstar****202 and CansIHasYaoi for helping me find my missing story, you are both AWESOME! Now on with the story...**

Harry was seated at the Slytherin table across from Tracy, pretending to listen to what she was saying. It was December and there was only five days until the holidays, and Harry wasn't looking forward to them at all. The last month and a bit had been interesting to say the least. After the interview he had given hit the paper most of his classmates had stopped thinking he was crazy and attention seeking and had instead started to pity him for having his memory messed with. However, most of the people who had believed him were confused as to what to think. Umbridge was thrilled that he had come to his senses and was following the ministry, when ever she saw him she would smile and give him five points. The Gryffindors hadn't been to sure how they felt about him, on one hand he was not longer crazy, but on the other he was playing seeker for their biggest opponents, but after Angelina had come over to him one day at dinner and told him that she didn't blame him for playing for them the rest of the house had gotten over it.

However, it hadn't all been bad. He had become friends with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass. He was also on speaking terms with all of the other Slytherins, except for Pansy Parkinson who he just ignored. Draco and him had a rocky relationship since he was still made at Harry for taking part of his inheritance, but things were getting better between them. He was still friends with all his old friends and they would meet every Wednesday to study but his time spent with them was limited.

"Are you even listening to me Harry?" Tracy asked.

"What?" he said coming out of his daze, "Oh, sorry Tracy, I've just got a lot on my mind, what were you saying?"

Tracy didn't continue what she was saying, instead she glared at him, "you know what Harry? I'm not even going to bother since obviously what ever your thinking of is more important then anything I could have to say."

"Tracy," Harry groaned, "don't be like that, please. I'm just trying to get use to all of the changes that have happened to my life over the last few weeks."

"You Harry, I wouldn't be so angry if you would just STOP lying to me."

"What? Tracy, I'm not lying to you."

"OH please Harry, do you really think I'm that stupid? That I wouldn't figure out the real reason why you've been so distracted? Hint, next time you want to keep it a secret, don't make it so obvious by only getting distracted by her when she's in the same room. Your crush is completely obvious."

Oh shit Harry thought to himself. How did she find out, I've been working so hard to hid it. Maybe if I pretend I don't know what's she's talking about she'll drop it. "What? Tracy I don't have a crush on anyone."

Daphne snorted, "please Harry, that might have worked with Gryffindors, but it won't work with us."

Blaise nodded from his place next to Daphne, "their right, it is so obvious that you like the mu... that you like Granger."

"I don't," Harry started to say before all of what Blaise had said registered and he stared at them as if they were crazy. "You think I like Hermione?" When they all nodded he stared at them for another minute before bursting out laughing. "Are you guy crazy, Me and Hermione, that would be like dating my sister. Oh god, I've got to tell her this. Oi, Hermione," he called across the hall. She turned to look at him and he beckoned he over.

"Ya Harry?" she asked when she was standing next to him, looking only slightly nervous.

"Hermione, they," he said gesturing at the Slytherins around him, "all think that I have a crush on you."

Hermione's eyes widened, "oh god please tell me you don't, you're good looking and all, but dating you would be like-"

"Dating a sibling," they finished together.

"Well, if it's not her you like then who is it Harry?" Tracy demanded.

"Oh my god, you like someone Harry? Who is it? Spill," Hermione said as she squeezed into the seat between Harry and Daphne. "No, wait a sec, Ginny," she yelled across the hall, much like Harry had done a few minutes ago.

"What Hermione?"

"Harry is totally crushing on someone!" Hermione yelled attracting the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Oh My God!" Ginny yell before rushing over to the Slytherin table and taking the seat on Harry's other side. "Spill!"

Harry stared at them, "who are you people and what have you done to my friends?"

"Oh please Harry, don't be so dramatic." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Ya, now spill, who is this mystery girl?"

"Does she go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh My God! She's a muggle, isn't she? That's why you never mentioned her and why you've been so down lately, you're completely in love but you will never be able to be with her. It's Romeo and Juliet all over again!"

"Oh My God, Harry you can't kill yourself, I WON'T LET YOU! I don't care how you love her, you need to live!"

"Ginny, I'm not-"

"Don't you dare lie us, Harry James Black Slytherin Potter!" Hermione said glaring at him, "you are not allowed to die and that is final, do you hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you but-"

"There is no but, you are not going to die, understand?"

"Yes but-"

"NO HARRY, I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU LIKE HER, GET OVER IT!"

"IF YOU TWO WOULD SHUT UP YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH A MUGGLE BUT WITH PAVATI!" Harry stopped to catch his breath. He hadn't meant to yell but he hated it when people would talk about him but not let him say anything. He froze when he realized what he had just said , "I mean, uh, ok no way to save that is there?" Of course, since everyone had been listening since Ginny came over they all heard. "Thanks a lot, guys" he said sarcastically. He stood and left the silent hall.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

Three days latter and Harry had done an amazing job at avoiding the whole school. The only time he was seen was in classes, and even then he showed up right at the bell and was the first person out at the end. It was the middle of Care of Magically Creatures when everything changed.

"That's it!" Parvati said as she stormed over to Harry looking furious.

"Ms. Patil," Professor Grubbly-Plank said, "please try to keep your voice down and pay attention."

"I'm sorry professor, but I have to say this." She turned to Harry and started speaking, "let me tell you something Potter," she said poking him in the chest. "You do not say that you like a girl then ignore her for three days! When you say you like someone, you are suppose to ask them out, now why have you not done so?"

Harry blinked at her, "What?"

"Oh, my, god, HOW have you survived so long being this slow? You like me. I like you. That means, you, ask me, on a thing called a date. Do You Understand?"

"Wait, you like me? But, I thought, after the ball..."

"Yes I didn't like how you ignored me last year, but I am willing to put that behind me, but only if you ask me out right now."

"Um, ok, Parvati do, do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Why, yes Harry, I would love to go out with you, thank you for asking. When do you want our date to be?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Well," he said, still in shock over the fact that she liked him, "I'm going away for the break, so, er, I could talk to the house elves and arrange a private dinner for us tonight in this room I found, if, you know, that's ok with you?"

"That sounds great Harry, I'll meet you outside of the Gryffindor at 5:30?"

"Um, ya, ya, see you then."

*****PAGE BREAK*****

Harry spent the rest of his classes in a daze, not bothering to listen to his teachers. Once his classes where done for the day he ran to the kitchens to ask the house elves to set up a fancy dinner in a room he had found on the seventh floor two days ago when he had been running from Hermione after charms. After he was done in the kitchens he headed to his dorm room to change, ignoring the comments thrown at him for going out with a Gryffindor. Then, at 5:20, he went to meet Parvati.

He was standing outside of the portrait for a minute before it opened and she stepped out. Harry stared at her. Her hair was in some sort of knot at the side of her head and she was wearing a royal blue dress that seemed to bring out her dark eyes and hair. "Hi Harry."

Harry shook himself out of his daze. "Hey Parvati, you look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks Harry, you look great too. So should we go?" she asked well holding out her hand.

He took her hand and lead her towards the room well he asked her about her family. She told him about all of the trouble her and her twin Padma caused when they were younger and was just starting to tell him about her little brother when they reached the room.

"OK, I just need to open the room."

"What room, there's nothing here," she said as she looked at the blank stretch of wall.

"Well of course you can't see it, it's a hidden magical room. Now one moment." He walked back and forth three times with his eyes closed, thinking of the perfect places for their date. He opened them when he heard Parvati gasp, and saw a door in front of him. He opened it and gestured for her to enter, "Milady."

She smiled at him before entering. She gasped as she looked around before spinning to face him. The room had taken on the appearance of a balcony over looking Italy. "Harry why are we in a room that looks like Italy?"

Harry smile softly at her, "this is the room of requirements, it turns into what ever you want. I thought that this would be nice for our evening, however if you don't like it we can change it."

"No, Harry this is fantastic." They walked over to the table that was set up for them and sat down. As soon as they were seated plates appeared in front of them.

"I wasn't sure what you like so I thought that chicken would be a good choice, but if you want something else-"

"I love chicken Harry." she assured him with a smile which he returned as they started eating, asking each other questions between bits.

*****PAGE BREAK*****

**AN: "I am so sorry for taking so long and for this incredible terrible chapter. I've been having huge writers block lately and I apologize if everyone or anyone hates this but I felt so bad for not updating for so long I wanted to give you guys something. Now, people, I need your opinions about how you feel about Harry/Parvati, I do have a plan for what I want to happen with this story, but if you guys have different things you want to see, THEN SEND ME A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. And no I will not tell you what I planning so this means that everyone should be giving me a review. I have 83 reviews so far, with the number of hits I get, it's not insane to hope to make it to 100 before my next update, of course, if I reach 100, I might spend more time fighting my writers block, hint hint. But anyways, till next time peps.**


	11. The Fight for the Seating

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**This chapter is ****dedicated to Nathoca Malfoy for giving me 8 reviews in a row.**

"Oi Hermione," Harry said waving to her from were he stood next to Tracy, waiting for the train, "over here".

Hermione smiled and started to walk over to them, pushing her way through the crowd.

"What are you doing Harry, she cannot sit with us".

Harry rolled his eyes, "oh get over yourself Tracy, there's no reason for her not to."

"You mean besides the fact that she's a mud... muggleborn and we're Slytherin's? She isn't welcome here," Tracy hissed at him as Hermione got to them.

Harry gave Hermione a quick hug before turning to Tracy who looked mildly repulsed tat Harry would hug her, "Tracy, I understand that you don't like ,Hermione and that probably everyone else in Slytherin feels the same way, but she is just as close a friend as you are and has saved my live more times then I can remember. I will not stop being friends with her just because of who her parents are. I will forgive you for bringing it up this time, but do not do so again. You're both great friends and I don't want to choose between you."

Tracy scoffed at him, "ya, you don't want to choose between us because you already have."

"Tracy-"

"No Harry," she said interrupting him, "I'm sick of how you pretend that you like both of us the same, yet when ever you see her you just have to go talk to her. The last four years we never talked in public because you didn't want Weasley to know that you were friends with a Slytherin, yet now, with you not only a Slytherin, but also the heir of Slytherin, you are still friends with a mudblood, ya, that's right, I said it."

"Tracy," he said, frowning, "you were the one who didn't want people to know, not me, and besides that I would appreciate it if you didn't use that word."

"Ya, whatever Harry, I'm going to go sit with Draco, feel free to join us when you start acting like a real Slytherin." With that she turned and left.

Harry stared after her before turning and glaring at everyone who had been watching what had happened. "Can I help you with something? No? Then stop fucking staring at us," he said with so much venom that some people flinched. He turned and got onto the train with Hermione following him.

Once they had found a compartment Hermione turned to him and frowned at him, "Harry, you need to learn how to watch your language, there were little children around. There's was no need to scare them."

Harry rolled his eyes but seemed to calm down a bit. "Whatever Hermione, if they didn't want to be scared then they shouldn't spend so much time staring at me, it gives off the wrong impression of what the want, just like following me everywhere does.."

Hermione scowled and smacked him on the back of the head. "Harry! Don't imply those sort of things, someone might not know your joking. Now can you at least try to behave? Pretend it's practice for the next two weeks."

Harry groaned and collapsed onto one of the benches, "remind me I about to go to hell why don't you?"

"Oh Harry," she said as she sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "Try to think on the bright side."

"What bright side? The fact that I'm going to be spending Christmas with my parents murder, the person who killed Cedric and who has been trying to kill me my who life? Or that I'm going to be forced to go to stupid parties filled with people I don't like and who don't like me? Face it Hermione, there is no bright side."

"Well, yes, that is all true, but who knows? Maybe he'll let you go visit Sirius so you can find out stuff about the order, and you'll be able to write Parvati when you get bored. And you'll probably get tons of presents. It could be worse," Hermione said.

"NO," Harry shouted looking panicked, "Hermione! Why would you say that? Now you've jinxed me and everything will go wrong. Sirius will probably be captured an kissed, I'll find out that I have to marry three different girls because so old pureblood rule says that one woman can't be the lady to more the one pureblood family or something like that, or he'll have engaged me to Pansy Parkinson and I have to marry her and have and heir with her before I turn eighteen or all of those things could happen."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "please Harry, if you have to be over dramatic, then please try to keep things in the realm of possibility... The Parkinson's only go back thirteen generations, if he was going to engage you to anyone it would be to Daphne Greengrass, the Greengrass' go back seventeen, they're a much older family and much more worthy of having the honor of marrying into the Most Ancientest and Most Noblest Family of Slytherin."

Harry stared at her as if she was insane, "okay, not going to lie, it's really creepy to hear you talking about a family not being old enough to marry into another family. Where did you even find out that information anyways?"

"The library, where else? And this stuff is actually really interesting. Do you know the British Royal family is also the magical Royal family but they have superiority over all governments not just Britain, they can trace they lineage back to before King Arthur, some people even think that Jesus was the child of the Royal family and that's why he was so special."

Harry blinked in surprise, "Jesus? Really? Oh what I wouldn't give to tell the Dursley's that, they never brought me to church because they said I would burn in hell anyways so I shouldn't waste God's time."

"I still can't believe that Dumbledore made you live with they, why couldn't you have lived with the Weasley's, they would have kept you safe, there was no need for you to be with people who treated you so badly."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, he knew it had been a mistake to tell her about the first eleven years of her life. "Hermione they weren't that bad. Yes they weren't model guardians, but it could have been way worse. With they I got food, had a roof over my head, and I was safe from all the death eaters that the ministry let lose."

"Well yes, but still-"

"Hermione, just drop it, we have less then an hour till we get to the station, lets make the most of it before I'm forced in to hell."

Hermione laughed at his over exaggeration but changed the subject to classes.

When the train pulled into the station Harry sunk down in his seat and only moved to get up when Hermione started poking him. "Honestly Harry, act your age and stop being a chicken."

Harry scowled, "when did you become so pushy?"

"Harry," speaking slowly as if talking to a child, "I've always been pushy. I believe that Ron put it, 'no wonder she has no friends' but I could be wrong."

Harry winced at that memory, "I'm really sorry that I didn't stand up to him when he said that."

She waved him off, "don't worry Harry, I forgave you two for that a long time ago when you saved me from a troll. And stop stalling! It's not like if you stay in here for a while he'll just disappear, it would probably make things worse because you will be showing him that you can't behave yourself."

"Whatever," he said as he pulled his trunk down and the made their way out of the train, "it's not like me acting like a kid will change how he's going to treat me."

She sighed and shock her head causing Harry to roll is eyes again.

When they got off the train they pushed their way through the crowds looking for the family, or family's murderer in Harry's case.

Suddenly someone put their arm around Harry's shoulder. "Ah, Harry, there you are. I've been waiting, what took so long?"

Turning towards Voldemort, Harry had to force himself not to laugh at the irony of Lord Voldemort picking up Harry Potter then lecturing him on taking to long. "Hermione and I decided to wait so that there would be less of a crowd."

Voldemort looked at Hermione as if she was a bug. "Yes, I've heard quite a bit about you miss Granger."

Hermione swallowed, "Thank you, Lord Slytherin, I've heard a lot about you as well."

He sneered and turned towards Harry, "yes, well it was... nice to meet you Harry and I must be going."

"Of course, I should probably go find my parents... Remember to write me Harry."

"I will," he nodded. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she smiled at him and turned and left.

He stared after her for a minute before he turned to Voldemort. "Well? Are we going?" he snapped.

Voldemort chuckled as he start to walk towards the platform exit, but his hand that was resting on Harry shoulder tightened painfully, "now Harry what did we discuss in November? You have to try to be more polite, or you might get bad karma, might befall you, like you owl could disappear or your friend might be caught in a muggle terrorist attack."

Harry had to bit his tongue to stop himself from saying that it wouldn't be karma that would turn nasty but Voldemort.

**AN: I am so, so, so sorry that it took me so long to update and that this chapter is super, super short. I really have no excuse other them huge writer's block. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but it might take a while since I'm at the point where I need to start deciding what I want to happen in this story... at least till my muse takes over and my brain is completely left out of the writing process. Anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	12. The Ball

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

"Normal talking"

"_Mind talking"_

"Is anyone else as bored as I am?" Harry asked as he looked around the lavish ball room.

Draco scowled at him, "you should be honored to have received an invitation, Harry. This is the party of the year, everyone who is anyone is here. People would kill for the chance to be invited."

"Is that why Parkinson was invited, cause she kill someone, because she certainly isn't anyone."

Parkinson stared at him confused before she registered what he meant. "Oh I'm the nobody? This coming from a filthy little half-blood?"

"A 'filthy little half-blood' who is the heir to three pureblood titles. Two of which are far older then the Parkinsons. But whatever, it's Christmas and I'm a bigger person then you so I refuse to fight about this," Harry said with a smirk.

Parkinson scoffed at him. "Ya, you claim to be the bigger person but the only reason your dropping it is because you're a coward and afraid of getting in trouble."

Harry just rolled his eyes, not wanting her to know how close to the truth she was. He remembered clearly what Voldemort had told him when he informed Harry of the ball.

*****Flashback*****

"We have been invited to attend the Malfoy family's Christmas ball. While we are there you will behave in a manor appropriate for someone of you station. You will be polite to everyone and you will not start any fights." Voldemort looked at him across the table they sat at, "do you understand?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"IF, you behave I am willing to allow you to spend the 28th and 29th with you godfather."

Harry scoffed. "Ya, so you can spy on the order."

"Ah Harry," he said shaking his head, "have you stopped watching my meetings? I don't need you to spy for me. Now that there is no chance to you will ever be on the light side Snape is back to doing his job properly. Now, will you behave?"

Harry nodded and Voldemort smirked. "Good, you may leave now." As Harry reached the door Voldemort called after him, "Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes?" He asked turning to look at him.

"Just so you realize how serious I am, if you do not behave then your godfather's life is forfeit."

Harry stiffened. "You can't touch him while he's at head quarters."

"Maybe not, but do you really think that he is going to spend the rest of his life in there? Eventually he will become restless and he would have to come out. And when he does my people will be waiting. And Harry, if it comes to that, I will force you to watch not only his death but also his torture. Understood?" He asked the pale Harry.

"Yes," he answered quietly.

*********End Flashback*****

"So what do you normally do at these parties? You can't spend all your time doing nothing," Harry said, trying to distract them.

"We discuss what is going on it the world and how it could effect us," Blaise answered.

Harry blinked, "really? I would have thought that you would have better things to do then gossip."

"It's not gossip, Harry," Tracy said, rolling her eyes. "Everything we talk about is proven, not mere rumors."

"Ya, sure they're proven. Whatever helps you sleep at night Trac."

Tracy sneered at him but turned towards Blaise not responding. "So Blaise, how are the plans for you party coming?"

Blaise grimaced, "not very well. My mother insists that everything must be perfect but none of the themes appeal to her and it's less then a month away. I wish I could have found someone so that it wouldn't be necessary to go through this, but whatever."

Harry was confused about what they were talking about, not understanding how finding a person would stop a party, but he refrained from asking them. If it was just Tracy he might have, but he wouldn't let the rest see a weakness that they could expose. He would just ask Hermione on the 28th, after all she would think nothing of him needing help and she would never tell anyone so they..."Oh my god, I'm starting to think like a Slytherin. Someone please kill me."

They all stared at him for a minute before Blaise asked the question on everyone's mind, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"I just decided not to ask any of you a question because you might try to use it against me in the future."

"What? Harry, that's brilliant!" Tracy said, beaming, "your finally one of us."

Harry stared at her, "ok, am I the only one who thinks that makes Slytherin sound like a cult instead of a school house?"

They all went back to staring at him, "what's a cult?" Blaise finally asked.

"A cult, Mr. Zabini is a group who follow a set of beliefs with exaggerated zeal," said a voice from behind Harry. He turn and to his surprise saw Snape.

"Professor Snape, I never thought that I would see you here, you don't seem the part sort."

"Detention Potter."

"What?" Harry said, shocked, "you can't give me detention, we're not even in Hogwarts and I didn't do anything wrong."

"Make that a week of detention, Potter. Would you like to try for two?"

Harry had to bit his tongue to stop a sarcastic comment. "No thank you professor, was there something you wanted?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, there was. If you would come with me, I would like to talk about it in private." He said, gesturing for Harry to follow him. He lead Harry to a quiet corner in the room. He looked to make sure no one was within hearing distance before he started speaking. "The headmaster has asked me to find out how you are and to make sure that you are being treated properly."

Harry was about to open his mouth to answer when a voice spoke in his head. "_He's lying to you Harry."_

_"What? Who said that?"_

_"Now now Harry, have you already forgotten the talk we had at breakfast on the first day?"_

_"Voldemort? Get out of my head! Wait, what do you mean he's lying?"_

_"Dumbledore did not ask him to cheek up on you, he is doing it for himself. Isn't it cute how much he cares about you?"_

"Potter? Potter! Are you being treated properly, yes or no. It is not a difficult question."

Harry quickly answered before Snape decided to give him more detentions. "It hasn't been to bad, professor. He mostly ignores me so I spend most of my time writing to my friends and reading."

"The headmaster also wants to know how you convinced him to let you visit head quarters."

_"What he really means is have you finally given up your silly beliefs that there is good and evil and accepted that there is only power and those to weak to use it."_

_"Sorry, but I'm always going to believe in evil, after all, I see you everyday." _Harrythought to Voldemort before answering Snape, "I didn't convince him of anything. He told me that if I behaved at this party and didn't start any fights he would let me visit Sirius. I would think that it was really nice, but then he threatened to torture and murder him in from of me if I don't behave, and that kind of ruined it."

Snape nodded, "the headmaster will be interested in knowing this. Well, go back to whatever it was you were doing before this Potter."

Harry went to leave before he thought of something. "Professor?"

"What is it Potter? I thought I told you to leave."

"I'm going, it'd just... Vol... HE mentioned that you were friends with my mum when you were younger, and I don't really know anything about her except that she had red hair and green eyes and absolutely hated my father when they were younger, so I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, could you maybe, possibly, sometime tell me about her?"

Snape frowned at him, "how can you no know anything about her, Dumbledore sent you to live with her sister. Surely Petunia told you about Lily."

"I wasn't suppose to ask questions, and then only times she mentioned either of my parents, well, what she said wasn't very nice."

"Yes, well, this is hardly the place to talk about her. I will tell you about her when you are finished serving the detentions that you have earned today, the first of which will be held on the Monday you return. Is that understood?"

Harry sighed but nodded, "yes professor." Snape nodded to him and left. Harry stared after him for a moment before sighing and going back to his friends.

*****Page Break*****

Harry wasn't really sure how he survived the rest of the party and the next two days without blowing up at Voldemort for constantly disregarding his privacy. Honestly, who did Voldemort think he was? He had no right to enter Harry's mind without permission_._ But what really pissed harry off was that the only reason Voldemort did it in the first place was the frustrate him. Sometimes he really hated Voldemort. Wait, not sometimes, all the time.

"_Now Harry, that's not a very nice thing to think about me. I think I am being very kind to you, I'm even letting you visit your godfather. Is this your way of telling me that we need to spend more time together so we can bond? I could always cancel your trip and you could spend the rest of the week with me. I do have a few... meetings with some... associates, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind you coming with me, you will after all be doing so in the future."_

"_I will __**NEVER **__attend death eater meetings!"_

"_Ah, Harry, why must you insist on refusing to see the truth?"_

"_What truth? Being pureblood has nothing to do with how strong you are and how good you are at magic. If I did, then wouldn't you be weak, seeing as your father was a muggle?"_ The second he thought this he knew it was a mistake. His scar bust into pain worse ten anything he had ever felt before. It was more painful then having every bone in his body shattered into prices smaller then sand.

Finally, after five minutes the pain started to fade. "_You will __**never**__ mention that filthy muggle again, do you understand?"_

"_Yes," _Harry thought weakly.

"_Good. Now hurry up. If you are not in my study in ten minutes then you will not be going."_

Harry lay where he was for a few minutes, thankful that he had already packed everything he would need. Eventually he stood up and, after grabbing his bag, slowly made his way to Voldemort's office. Once he was at the door he knocked. "Enter".

Harry opened the door and stepped inside quietly. "I'm ready", he said softy to Voldemort.

"Good. Now, do you remember when you will be returning?"

Harry sighed before repeating what Voldemort had told him yesterday. "On the 29th at 6:00pm you, or someone you trust, will be waiting at the Leaky Cauldron to bring me back here. If I am late, I will not enjoy the punishment I will receive."

Voldemort nodded his head sharply, "correct. Now let us leave."

Voldemort grabbed Harry's arm and, for the third time in his life, Harry felt himself be squeezed through a tube. When they had reached the Leaky Cauldron and Harry had recovered his voice he asked, "why do all forms of wizarding transportation suck?"

He didn't receive an answer because someone called his name, "Harry!"

Turning to see who it was Harry smiled, "hey Remus. How have you been?"

Remus smiled and hugged Harry. Over the summer Remus and him had become closer and Remus had started to tell him stories about his time at Hogwarts with Harry's dad. "I've been fine cub. Thank you for the book you sent me, It was fascinating. If you're ready we can go, Sirius can't wait to see you, and neither can a pretty, little brunette friend of yours. She so excited that she can't even read."

Harry blushed, realizing exactly what he was implying. Really, why did everyone seem to think that he and Hermione liked each other. Honestly, he could never like her like that, she was like his sister. And even if he did have a crush on her, it not like someone as smart and amazing and talented and really all around perfect as her could ever be interested in someone like him that way... Not that he had a crush on her. Nope, no crush, zip, zero, nada, nil.

"Whatever Remus," he said once his blush had gone down. Turning to Voldemort he said, "well, see you tomorrow."

The smile Remus was wearing melted off his face when he turned his attention to Voldemort. "Yes, best get going Harry."

"DO be careful while you are there Harry," Voldemort said while sneering at Remus, "it would be terrible if you were to pick up a... disease while you are there. It would be nearly impossible to find another heir and I would be very angry to be forced to."

Remus' eyes narrowed but Voldemort just smirked and with a pop, disapperated.

**AN: … You know? I really have nothing to say beside Happy New Years. Oh, and REVIEW!**


	13. The End of the Holidays

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

Hermione sat in the dinning room of Grimmauld Place waiting for Remus to come back with Harry. Her parents had dropped her off that morning, and she would be returning to Hogwarts from there. Although she had enjoyed her time with her parents, she was happy to be back in a place with people who understood her. As soon as harry got her, everything would be perfect.

As if on cue, Hermione heard the sound of a door opening and voices down the hall. Jumping to her feet, she run towards the sounds, stopping when she saw her friend. "Harry! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay, I was so worried that something would happen, or that you would say or do something stupid. You are okay aren't you? He didn't-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted smiling, "I'm fine, no need to worry."

He did look fine, but Hermione was still worried. "Are you sure? Because-"

"Yes Hermione, I'm sure. Why don't we go to your room? We can tell each other about our holidays."

"Yes, right, lets." She said.

Harry turned to Remus, "Thanks for picking me up."

Remus smiled at him, "it's no trouble Harry. Remember there is an order meeting tonight."

Harry nodded, "I'll see you there."

With a final smile to Hermione, Remus left. Harry and Hermione started walking towards her room while she told him about her ski trip with her parents. When they reached her room they went inside and closed the door. Harry sat down on the desk chair and she sat down on her bed.

"So anyways, my parents dropped me off here this morning and I'm staying here for the rest of break. Now what have you been doing? Anything exciting?"

Harry told her everything that had happened to him. About the parties, and Voldemort's threat to Sirius, the mind talk, and what had been said at the Leaky Cauldron. "And I really don't get what they were talking about, how could finding a person stop a party?"

"Well Harry", Hermione said entering lecture mode, "according to what I've been able to read, all purebloods are engaged by the age of sixteen to insure that their family will continue to exist. The children are given a chance to find someone their parents deem acceptable, but if they can't then they throw a party and invite everyone who isn't already engaged, and I don't mean just people in England, if a family is old enough then they sometimes invite people from all over the world, and at the end of the party they have to choose the person they will marry."

Harry starred at her in shock, "you mean at sixteen, I'm going to have to choose my wife?"

"Or husband, depending which way you swing." Hermione said, almost laughing at Harry's expression.

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought you said that the purpose of getting engaged so young was to continue the family."

"It is," she agreed nodding.

"But then how can two guy get married, because I don't care if your a wizard, muggle, or a dancing bear, MALES CAN NOT GET PREGNENT!"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "of course they can't get pregnant, Harry, don't be stupid."

"Well if they can't get pregnant then how do those marriages work?"

"Sex change potion." She said, trying and failing to keep a straight face at Harry's horrified face.

"WHAT?" He yelled when he finally snapped out of his shock.

"Well Harry," Hermione said while trying to stifle her laughter, "when they need to make an heir, on partner drinks a sex change potion, which, despite what the name might suggest does not change you in to a female, or male if you're a female taking it, all it does is give you the reproductive organs and parts of the other sex, then after drinking the potion you wait ten minutes then start trying to create the baby. If you don't get pregnant then the next morning you wake up normal, but if you do, you get to spend the next 9 months like that."

Harry starred at her frozen with a horrified look on his face. "I am suddenly extremely happy that I'm straight."

"Well I'm not sure your future wife will agree with you when she's pushing out baby one, two, three, and possibly four."

"Wow, wow, wow, wait, what? Why would I have four kids? I only want two."

"While Harry," Hermione said, smiling sadly, she really felt bad for him, "since you're the heir to the Potters, Blacks, and Slytherins, it's your job to provide an heir to all of those lines. That means either you have one wife who carries all your heirs, or you have three wives who each carry one. Of course, the more wives you have, the more kids you are likely to have because you will not only have to have your three heirs but also their heirs if they are the heirs to their families."

"B-But, can't I just have one kid and make then the heir to all three families?" He asked her with a pleading look.

She slowly shock her head. "If there were more purebloods in England you might be able to get away with that, but since there's so few you wont be allowed. And Harry, I hate to have to tell you this, but I don't think that Voldemort will let you be with Parvati. The Patils are a fairly new family where as Slytherin is one of the oldest."

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands, "why does my life have to be so complicated?Why can't I have a nice, normal life where I get to marry my high school crush, and have a nice small family? I mean, is that really too much to ask? But no, instead I'm going to be force to marry someone I don't like and have to sleep with them multiple times. FML."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed, getting up and pulling him into a hug, "it's not that bad, I mean, look on the bright side, you still have a while until you turn sixteen, more then enough time to find someone."

"Ya, maybe," he said. They sat in silence for a moment before Harry sighed and looked up, "So wait, if purebloods get engaged at sixteen how did my parents end up together, because I doubt my mother's parents would have let her get engaged that young."

"While," Hermione said with a small frown on her face, "I can't really be sure because the books I read were written back in a time when no pureblood, whether light or dark would marry a muggleborn, but I would imagine, that, like the like most of the purebloods who fought on our side during the war, the potters decided that it is more important to marry for love then for heirs so your dad didn't have to worry about getting engaged."

"So in other words, my dad gets to marry the woman he loves, I don't. Did I already say FML or-"

"You did."

"Well, let's talk about something less depressing, okay? Before I shoot myself to save myself from future pain."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at her friends morbid sense of humor but obligingly started to talk about their homework assignments.

Harry yawned as he woke up on the first day of the new term. The rest of his holidays after visiting Grimmauld Place had been boring. He had done nothing but finish his homework and try to find a way to stop Voldemort from popping into his head. Not only was he unable to stop Voldemort, but sensing his annoyance Voldemort had started spending more and more time in Harry's thoughts, until it reached the point where Voldemort spent more time in his head then out of it.

"Hurry up Harry, we cannot be late on the first day of classes." Draco called from the bathroom where he was busy gelling his hair.

Harry sat up and stretched, groaning as his back cracked, "I'm up, I'm up." He quickly got dressed and ran a brush through his hair before going down to the common room to meet the rest of his friends who were already ready. "Hey guys" he said with a tiered smile.

Daphne sighed at his appearance, "honestly Harry, could you not at least comb that rats nest you call hair? And what is with your robes, they have winkles."

Harry rolled his eyes at her fussing, in someways she reminded him of Hermione, just she was more worried about appearances then school work, not that he would ever tell her this. "My robes are wrinkled because the were folded in my trunk, and I will have you know that just because I don't spend hours making sure that every piece of my hair is in the right spot like Draco does, doesn't mean that I don't brush it."

"What about me?" Draco asked as he came down the stairs.

"Nothing" Harry said with an innocent smile that caused Tracy to laugh.

"Don't even try to pull that innocent look Harry, it doesn't work."

Harry mock glared at her, "it so would have worked if you hadn't said anything about it... I will make you pay for ruining my plans."

Everyone laughed at this and Blaise rolled his eyes. "Please Harry, do _try _to act your age. This is Slytherin, we're suppose to be more mature then the rest of the houses."

"Okay Blaise," Harry said with a smile as they started to make their way towards the great hall, "I'll try... but I make no promises, after please remember that I was in Gryffindor for four years so therefore I'm meant to be less mature then you lot."

They all laughed again and Harry smiled, wondering if any of them realized that he was serious. All of them had spent all, or in Tracy's case most, of their childhood learning what they would need to know to be successful in life. They had all been raise to be excited about growing up, but Harry didn't want to grow up, especially now that he know that by sixteen he would be engaged. He had always thought, growing up, that if he married, it would be for love, that the chances of that happening now were almost zero.

"Oi, Harry, stop it would you." Tracy said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I sorry, what?" he asked looking at his friends.

"You were looking at serious and depressed," Tracy stated.

Before Harry had a chance to respond someone called his name. Turning around to see who it was he saw Parvati walking towards him with a smile on her face. "There you are Harry. I was looking for you yesterday but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was unpacking all of my stuff. I really don't know how so much can fit into such a small trunk."

"With shrinking charms," Draco said, only to be shushed by Daphne.

Parvati didn't even spare the rest of the Slytherins a glance. "Well anyways Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me at the Gryffindor, we can talk about what we did over the holidays."

"Sure, I'd love to," Harry said with a smile. It faltered however when he remembered what Hermione had said about the Patils. Maybe she was wrong he thought to himself, desperately trying to ignore the voice at the back of his head that was saying that Hermione was never wrong. After all, surely the Slytherin line was old enough for both of them.

"Great," she said smiling, holding out her hand to him. He took it, and after nodding to his friends, walked with her towards his old table. They sat down across from Lavender.

"Hey Harry" she said smiling , "how are you?"

"I'm good," he said a little awkwardly. Even though they had been in the same house for four, he had probably said less the twenty words in total to her and all her really know about her was things that Hermione had told him over the years when she ranted about her room mates. "How were your holidays? Did you go away anywhere?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head, "I just went home and spent time with my parents and little brother."

"That's nice," he said smiling, trying not to think of the fact that he had always wanted a little sibling. "What about you Parvati?" he asked turning towards his girlfriend.

"Oh nothing much", Parvati said with a flip of her hair, "my parents aren't really big on the whole Christmas thing so we never go to parties or anything. They did however get me a really pretty locket with matching hoop earrings. What did you do?"

Harry shrugged, "I went to the Malfoy Christmas party, spent so time with some friends, but besides that I really spent most of my time in my room studying."

"Studying? During Christmas?" Parvati asked taken aback.

"In order for me to stay at Hogwarts I need to get Os in every subject, so I spend most of my time studying, unless there's something else to do."

Lavender and Parvati both frowned, "why do you need all Os?"

"My guardian" Harry said, wincing at the term, "thinks that I waste too much of my time on 'trivial' things, so he decided that if I can't keep my grades up then he'll pull me out and hire tutors, so that he can watch me and make sure that I'm not wasting time."

"Wow, that horrible," Parvati said.

"Well," Harry said with a sigh, "it is the price I must pay to be here with you, so I'll pay it happily."

Parvati Blushed and smiled while Lavender giggled.

**AN: I'm am really sorry for not having updated. For the last few months I just haven't been felling like writing. However I have a few ideas now so hopefully I won't take too long to update again.**


	14. The Blow Up

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

**"Speech"**

_**"Mind talk between Harry and Voldemort"**_

Harry covered a yawn as he stared at his text book for DADA. Of course, in Harry's opinion, it wasn't a text book, it was garbage. Not that he would ever say that out loud. Even after he had given the interview Umbridge was still gunning for him, meaning that if he so much as closed his eyes for more then a second he would end up in detention. He tried to focus on the page in front of him, but his mind kept going back to the Quidditch match that had happened over the weekend. He and Parvati had gone together, but in the end they had spent more time kissing then watching..

Harry barely stopped his eyes from widening as a voice spoke in his head. _"Harry, Harry, Harry. Daydreaming in class? If you're really that bored with Hogwarts classes then I have no issues with withdrawing you from there."_

"_NO!" _he thought back quickly,_ "I mean... there's no need for you to do that, I've um, already read this chapter, and uh, that why I'm daydreaming. No other reason."_

"_Really Harry?" _Voldemort asked and Harry could hear his dis belief_. "Then, please, tell me, what is the chapter on?"_

"_...The difference between jinxes and counter jinxes?" _Harry thought, half question half statement.

"_Really? So what is the difference?" _Voldemort asked, some how managing to sound like he really cared.

"_..."_

Harry could almost fell Voldemort's smile._ "Oh Harry, when will you learn that it is unwise to lie to me? You will be paying for that later, since I would hate to have you interrupt the class by collapsing."_

Harry took a deep breath before asking,_ "was there something that you wanted or did you just decide, hey lets go see what Harry's doing?"_

"_Yes actually, I just wanted to tell you in advance that you will be coming to the Manor for Easter."_

Harry had to stop himself from frowning, _"why?"_

"_Because I say so, and because I have something I wish to talk to you about."_

"_So talk," _Harry thought with a rolled of his eyes.

"_Do not take that tone with me Harry. This is something that I want to talk about in person."_

"_Fine, whatever." _Harry suppressed another eye roll._"Now if you don't mind, can I get back to work?"_

"_I said, DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME."_

Harry bit back a wince at the shot of pain that came through with that order._ "Sorry," _he thought before felling Voldemort leave his mind.

Harry went back to staring at his book until the bell rang 15 minutes later. He walked out of class with the Slytherins but before he could head to lunch Hermione called his name.

"Are you okay Harry," she asked looking concerned. "I noticed you looked like you were in pain for a moment in class."

Before Harry could say anything, Tracy cut into the conversation, "jeez, Granger,what are you, his mother? He's fine, except for the fact that you're stopping him from eating."

Harry sighted, it was the first week of February and Tracy was still angry that Harry had decided to sit with Hermione instead of her on the ride home for break. Not that she was angry at Harry, no, for some reason she seemed to blame Hermione for Harry's discussion. "Please try to act your age Tracy. And I'm okay Hermione, just have a bit of a headache from staring at the same page for so long."

Hermione didn't look completely convinced but didn't push him in front of the Slytherins. "If you say so Harry, I'll see you later in the library."

"Ya, see you."

As she walked away Harry turned to Tracy, "was that really necessary?"

Tracy looked at the rest of the Slytherins, and as one the answered, "Yes."

"Honestly Harry," Draco said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You have to stop associating with her. You're the heir of Slytherin, you should not be friends with mu-, with people like her."

"Plus, you hanging out with her reflects bad on us as well," Daphne stated.

"Does it?" Harry asked looking around. They all nodded. "Well, in that case... Bye." He turned and started to walk away.

Tracy looked at the others, confused. "Wait, what? Where are you going?"

Harry turned to face them but continued walking, "away from you. After all wouldn't want you to look bad because of me, would I?"

"Oh my goodness Harry," Tracy said sighing exasperatedly, "I can not believe you, you're really going to throw a tantrum over us telling you the truth?"

"Harry looked at her, his face cold, "I'm not throwing tantrum Tracy." He looked around at all of them, "let me make something very clear to all of you, I do not believe in pureblood supremacy. I frankly think it's BS and a total waste of time and I truly can not wait to see the day when all the pureblood families loss of of their magic do to too much inbreeding. However, do I go around constantly trying to force you to agree with me? Did I say rude and degrading things about your friends, who don't have near as much magic as Hermione does? No, I don't. I respect your right to have your own opinion. All I ask is that you give me the same respect that I give you and that you attempt not to call muggleborns mudbloods in my hearing. Two simple thing. In return, for those two thing, I ignore all your snide comments, pointed remarks, and the fact that when you all grow up you're going to work for the man who killed both my parents and has attempted to kill me multiple times."

Pansy Parkinson snorted, "you're not trying to change use but we can't call mudbloods, mudbloods? That sound like trying to change us to me."

"Oh I'm sorry," Harry said, rounding on her. "Maybe you've forgotten, but my mother was a muggleborn, and because she died I was able to live. So excuse me for asking that in my hearing you don't insult her memory." He looked at all of them, "now I really want nothing to do with any of you right now, so, I'm going to go have lunch with my girlfriend, and you can all go do whatever the hell you want, I really don't care. But honestly, I'm done, ok? I'm just, just done. So want you all to think long and hard about what I just said, because if you can't respect my right to make my own choices like I respect yours, then just leave me the hell alone." Having said his piece, Harry turned and walked away.

Harry and Parvati were sitting together by the lake eating lunch. "'-were roommates, I don't understand why you're getting so upset' and I was like, uh excuse me, that moisturizer cost me 2 galleons, unless you're willing to pay that every time you use some,don't touch it. I mean really, who does Moon think she is?"

"I have no idea, but at least now she'll hopefully stop." Harry said.

"Hopefully," Parvati agreed. "You're lucky, you don't have to worry about your dorm mates taking your stuff."

Harry snorted, "only because I'm the heir of Slytherin. The first years are all terrified of me; I think they think I'll kick them out if they do something that bothers me."

Parvati giggled, "too bad you're not the heir of Gryffindor as well, then you might be able to get Gryffindor and Slytherin to stop fighting."

Harry groaned, "please do not even joke about that, with my luck it will end up happening."

"Why wouldn't you want to be the heir of Gryffindor?" She asked confused.

"Because, I'm already the heir to the Potters, Blacks, and Slytherins. That is more then enough for me, let someone else have Gryffindor."

She turned to look at him smiling, "you see, that's why I like you Harry, you're super rich, but you could care less. You're not spoiled at all." She moved back so that her back was resting against his chest before she asked him, "why do you like me Harry?"

Harry smiled at her, "you want to know why I like you Parvati? I like you, because under the girl who loves witch weekly, and who calls her roommates on using her moisturizer, The is an amazing, incredible, woman who is as kind as she is beautiful, and as smart as she is brave. I like you because you're the girl who hides a smile when she sees raspberries at breakfast, who is always finding a way to correct someone without them realizing it so they don't feel bad, and who complains when her roommates use her things without asking, but would agree to let them use it if they asked."When he finish they sat in silence for a moment before she turned around and kissed him softly.

Just as their kiss was growing more passionate, someone cleared the throat. Looking towards where the sound came from Harry saw Snape. "Mr. Potter, if you are quite done sucking on Ms. Patils face," he said causing them both to blush, "then I would like to speak with you in my office."

"Uh, ya, sure," Harry said, trying to control the blush that covered his face, "I'll uh, see you later Parvati."

"Ok, bye Harry."

Harry followed Snape down to his office in silence. Once they were inside Snape turn and glared at him looking furious. "Potter, please tell you what you were thinking when you gave you little speech earlier, because I really am unable to understand why anyone would do something so completely stupid as that was. Do you not understand the position you are in? When the dark lord finds out what you said-"

"I know ok?" Harry said, cutting Snape off mid rant, "I know it was stupid, and impulsive, and a whole lot of other things, but I'm tiered of have to listen to them make fun of people for no other reason then because who their parents are. I know there are going to be consequences for saying it, but if I hadn't I would have ended up hexing one of them by the end of today which would have cause even more problems, so really, yelling at them was the best thing to do."

"No, Potter, it wasn't. In case you don't realize it, just because the dark lord cannot kill you, does not mean he cannot harm you."

"Believe me," Harry said, "I know."

"You cannot go around saying things like that anymore, Potter. Whether you like it or not, you will be on the dark lords side in the coming war. And Potter, you are not indispensable, once you have an heir there is nothing to stop the dark lord from having you kill, so if I were you, I would be trying to make sure that there is no reason to kill me."

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it with a shack of his head. Snape had risked his life to try and keep Harry safe time and again. How exactly was Harry suppose to tell Snape that the only reason he had for not wanting to die, was something that he would very likely lose? "I will think about what you have said professor. If that's all...?"

"Get out of here Potter," Snape said with a wave of his hand.

Harry went to leave but stopped at the door. "Um, Professor, how long were you within hearing distance, um, before..."

"Long enough to hear more then I wish to know," was the dry reply.

"Right, um," Harry tried to figure out the best way to make his request sound a least suspicious as possible, "would you mind not mentioning it to anyone?"

"Potter, I know this might come as a surprise to you, but the world does not revolve around you. I have far better things to talk about then what you say to your girlfriend."

"Of course professor," Harry said quickly before leaving hopeful that Voldemort wouldn't learn about Parvati until he was ready to tell him.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said as he dropped into the seat beside her in the library.

"Ah, Harry, there you are, I need to talk to you."

"Well I'm right here, so feel free to talk." Harry said with a smile.

"It's about Parvati." Hermione said, wincing as Harry's smile fell.

"What about Parvati Hermione?"

"It's just, well, Harry," she took a deep breath be fore saying very quickly, "what I mean to say is you can't keep leading her on Harry, its not fair to her, and it's not fair to you. You need to break up with her."

"Wh-?" Harry stared at her confused, "I'm not leading her on Hermione."

"Yes you are Harry. You might not realize it but you are. Do you not remember what we talked about over winter break? Voldemort wont let you be with her."

"You don't know that," Harry said defensively.

"Really? So what did he say when you ashed him?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"While actually I didn't really get the chance..." Harry trailed off at her knowing look.

"Really? Over the four days after you stayed at HQ, you never had one chance to ask him?" His wince as all the answer she needed, "face it Harry, you didn't talk about it because you know he'll never agree to let you be with her. I'm sorry Harry, but you have to get over her and move on."

"I know you're right, but I can't give up with out trying Hermione," he said giving her a pleading look, "I'm going back for Easter because he has something that he needs to talk to me about 'in person', so I'm planning on talking to him then."

"And if he says no?" She asked softly.

"Well then," he said, trying to ignore how just the thought made his heart feel like it was breaking, "I guess I'll have to move on."

**AN: I wasn't going to start working on this until the weekend but I decided that I owed you guys for taking such a long break. Please review, They help give me inspiration and make me type faster. Also, I'm setting up a poll on my profile about whether or not I should have Harry stay with Parvati, please vote.**

**PS: If you don't vote and end up disliking my ending, then you will have no one to blame but yourself.**


	15. Easter

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story**(REVIEW)** will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I **(REVIEW)**don't have a problem with these **(REVIEW)**things, I just won't write them. Also there will be**(REVIEW)** some OOCness.**

Harry sighed from boredom for what seemed like the millionth time as he stared at the roof of his room. It was Easter break and Harry had yet to even see Voldemort. He had been picked up at platform nine ans three quarters by Lucius Malfoy and when he had arrived at the manor he had been greeted by a house elf that had told him that Voldemort was out but that he had left directions for Harry to wait for him in his room. That had been three days ago. On the second day when he woke up he tried the door only to be shocked for his efforts. After that he stayed while away from the door. The only living things he had seen except the house elves that brought him his meals four times a day, breakfast, lunch, dinner, bed time snack, were the owls carrying letters from his friends.

A pop disturbed the quite of his room. "Just leave the tray on the desk Linky, I'm not hungry yet." He said without looking away from the roof. He was not expecting a voice to answer him.

"That's surprising seeing as the elves tell me that you have barely eaten any of the food they've been bringing."

Harry shot up and turned towards the sound of the voice so fast that he fell off the side of his bed. He fought the blush that threatened at the smirk he received and meet red eyes head on. "Took you long enough to get here, I've been stuck in this room for three days."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "Really Harry have you not learned any manners at all? It is polite to greet people after not seeing them in a long period of time."

"Ya, it's also polite not to kill someone's parents then try to kill them repeatedly, but you still did it," Harry shot back without missing a beat. "It's also not polite to leave someone locked in a room for three days straight. Where were you?"

Voldemort said nothing and just kept smirking at him. Harry took a deep breath to help him fight the urge to destroy something before saying in a falsely chipper voice, "why hello Voldemort. It's been like, so long since like, we last, like, saw each other. Like, how are you?"

Voldemort just kept smirking at him, "I am very well Harry. I am _so _sorry for leaving you here, but I had other, more important things to do."

Harry frowned at him, "like what?" he asked, hoping that the man was not planning a raid.

Voldemort seemed to read his mind, which Harry thought with a scowl was probably exactly what he had done, "oh do not worry Harry, I was not planning anything violent, at least, not yet. Actually, what I was doing is one of the three reasons I had you come back."

"Really?" Harry asked sceptically, "you actually had reasons? And here was me thinking you were doing it just to mess with me."

Voldemort sighed and shock his head sadly, "Harry, would I do something like that to you?" It was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Very well, believe what you wish to believe, it will not make you correct. Now would you like to know my reasons or are you going to continue being distracted?" At Harry's nod he continued. "It is actually funny that you mentioned planning raids because-"

"I never mentioned anything about raids" Harry snapped.

"Well true you did however think it, which is really the same thing when it comes to you and me."

"No it's not the same thing, it's completely different. And wait, you said that you weren't planning anything violent."

"Oh that's true," Voldemort said. "I have yet to make any plans that include violence. And who knows, maybe I will not have to, that however depends on the people of the wizarding world."

"What, as long as people freely surrender and agree to kill all muggleborns you won't attack them? Cause, hate to break it to you but that **will never happen.**" Harry said angrily.

"I would not be so sure of that, after all, with you on my side, many people who would have fraught me or taken no side will join me."

"True," Harry said, "there's just one problem with that, **I have never and will never be on your side.**"

Voldemort shock his head at Harry, "Whether you like it or not, you are my heir, and as such you cannot fight me Harry. If I wanted to I could give you the dark mark right now. It is only because I want there to be no evidence what so ever of my return that the ministry could stumble upon accidentally that I do not."

Harry clamped his mouth shut to stop himself from saying something that would without a doubt cause him to be put under the cruciatus curse. "If you were not planning a raid then what were you doing?"

"While Harry, I have decided that it is time for me to start giving back to the wizarding community, and as such, I have decided to run for Minister of Magic in the next election this summer." Voldemort said, smirking at the look of horror on Harry's face.

"What? You can't do that!"

"Why not Harry?" Voldemort asked with a fake innocent look on his face.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you're a mass murder and a psychopathic?"

Voldemort smirked at him, "what on earth are you talking about? I, Tom Riddle, have never even been suspected in a murder."

"No, but you, Voldemort have."

"I am not Voldemort. After all according to ministry records your guardian is named Tom Riddle. And seeing as I am your ministry appointed guardian, that means I am Tom Riddle."

"Fine, whatever," Harry growled, "as interesting as this information is, I don't see why you couldn't have just sent it to me in a letter, or told it to me on one of the many occasions that you drop into my mind without an invitation."

"I would have thought the reason would be obvious. You see Harry, I have no plan of losing this election which is why on Friday you are going to give an interview about how there is no one who would make a better minister then me. That interview will guarantee that I win."

"What?" Harry asked, staring at Voldemort like he was crazy, "you've completely lost your mind if you think for even a second that that is going to happen."

"And thous, the reason I had you come here. If I had told you with a letter, you could have pretended to have not received it, and even if I had told you using the link, when you refused I still would have had to send a letter to Dumbledore telling him that I was withdrawing you and make an appointment to pick you up. This way, all I have to do is send a letter saying you will not be returning and have the school elves pack and send you things."

"Wait, what do you mean," Harry asked with wide eyes, "why can't I go back to Hogwarts?"

"If I let you go back, it would be like saying that there is no punishments for misbehaving."

"I'm not misbehaving, I'm being responsible and stopping a psycho from taking control of the government."

"Be careful Harry, words can be hurtful especially to the people who say them and do not understand that. And you are misbehaving because you are refusing to do what you guardian is telling you to."

"Can't you just, I don't know, torture me or something? Anything other then taking me out of Hogwarts." Harry asked desperately.

"No, after all, pain seems to have no affect on you, judging from how many time to repeat things that I punish you for. So I have been force to find another punishment that will have an effect. Of course, if you were to agree to what I ask then there would be no reason for you to be punish, and as such, no reason for you not to go back."

Harry stared at Voldemort, trying to decided what was worse, Voldemort as minister or not returning to Hogwarts. "If, and I'm only saying if, I were to agree and you became minister, what would you do?"

"Are you sure you will believe my answer Harry?" Voldemort asked. When Harry just continued to stare at him he said, "I am not, how did you put it, planning on killing every muggleborn, or even making them nothing but slaves and 'breeders' as I very much doubt that I would be able to get laws causing that thought the Wizengamot. I plan on separating the wizarding world from the muggle world completely. The only contact we would have is muggleborns. They would be tracked and as soon as the show their first sign of magic they would be brought into our world and raised by a pureblood family."

Harry frowned, "what about their families?"

Voldemort sneered, "they would be obliviated of course."

"Why?Shouldn't you check to see if they're safe with their families, and only remove children that aren't?"

"Then all of those families that know would become liabilities. If just one of them tells someone, then it could mean the death of every witch and wizard in the world, I personally do not want to take that chance," Voldemort said.

"Why would they tell anyone if it could cause their children to die? And why would the muggles try to kill us?"

"Because that is what muggles do when they find something stronger then them. They fear not being the strongest, being weak, so when something comes along they destroy it so that they can continue pretending to be the best thing on this planet."

"Uh hm," Harry said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, "you know, that sound like what you are/were trying to do."

"There is one big difference Harry."

"Really? And what's that?"

"Wizards and witch's are the best and strongest on this planet." Voldemort said looking into Harry's eyes. "Now, I answered your question, so tell me, should I be working on the letter to send to Dumbledore or have you changed your mind."

Harry closed his eyes and ran over his choices in his head. If he agreed to give the interview Voldemort would be guaranteed to win the election. However, if he didn't and Voldemort lost he would just go back to what he was doing before, killing muggles and muggleborns. But, then again, he really had no way of knowing if Voldemort had meant what he had said about not going on a killing spree. But …

"You might want to take into mind that even if you do refuse the interview, people still know that you are my heir, and that coupled with the fact that I am now Lord Slytherin, means that I will likely win anyways."

"Then why does this interview matter so much to you?" Harry asked annoyed.

"I said I would _likely win _if you refused, but if you do give the interview I am _guaranteed. _I would much rather have the second.Now choose."

Voldemort will probably win anyways, so really there's no point in refusing and getting locked up. At least if he's free he have less chance of being brain washed into believing all of his pureblood propaganda. "Ok, I'll do it."

Voldemort's smirk returned, "excellent choice Harry."

"Ya ya, whatever," Harry said not looking at him, "you said there were three reasons, what were the other two?"

"The other two reasons are connected." Voldemort said.

Harry waited for him to continue and when he didn't he sighed, "and? Do you want me to guess them or something?"

"No, I paused with the hope that you would come clean."

Harry blinked, confused, "come clean? About what?"

"Think now Harry, what is a subject that you never think about when I make my presence in your mind known?"

Harry closed his eyes and let out a breath, "Parvati."

"Yes," Voldemort agreed, "your little girlfriend."

Harry drew in a breath before looking at Voldemort, "if Parvati is one subject then what is the other that is 'connected' to her?"

"Your sixteenth birthday party."

Harry thought for a moment before speaking, "when you say my sixteenth birthday party, do you mean you want to talk about whether or not I need one or have you already decided and want to tell me?"

"What do you think Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"I think, that Parvati is a pureblood and an amazing person who I could see myself marrying."

Voldemort watched him for a long moment before saying, "well then, it is too bad that that will never happen."

"Why not?" Harry asked angrily.

"Ah Harry, unlike the old coot you do not get to demand answers from me. If you ask politely, I may tell you, but I am under no obligation to tell you anything, is that clear?" He asked.

Harry took a breath and nodded, "would you please tell me why Parvati is inappropriate?"

"Because while she is a pureblood, her family is light and also quite new, only going back seven generations where as-"

Harry cut in "Slytherin is one of the oldest, yes I know. But isn't that how new families become older and better connected? By marrying older families?"

"Not the Slytherin family, we only marry into other old families."Voldemort said, causing Harry to have to literally bit his tongue to keep from mentioning his father. "Also, even if she was from an old family, I would still never agree, she is in Gryffindor."

"So," Harry said, talking slowly to make sure nothing slipped out that he didn't want to say, "what you're saying is-"

"That when you return to Hogwarts you will break up with her. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Harry said softly, clenching his fist to stop himself from punching the wall.

"I am pleased to see that you are able to control yourself." Voldemort sneered with a pointed look at his clenched fist.

"Would you prefer it if I tried to add another window to my room?" Harry shot back.

"No, I would not. Now about the plans for your party-"

"I don't care," Harry said interrupting him. "Do what ever the he... what ever you want. I want nothing to do with the planning."

"Now, now, there is no need to sulk Harry," Voldemort said in a condescending voice.

"I am not sulking, I'm being truthful. I couldn't care less what happens at that party because I already know no matter what the theme is, or what food there is, it's going to be one of the worst nights of my life, so there is no point in wasting time and energy trying to change that. Now, if there's nothing else that you would like to ruin for me, I would like to eat my dinner, then go to bed, I'm quite tired."

Voldemort nodded and walked over to the door, pausing before opening it, "oh, and Harry, in case you think of saying something bad during the interview, if you do you will end up engaged to a male before you can blink. And I will make sure you are the only one who drinks the potion."

"Hello again Mr. Potter," the reporter who was doing the interview said.

It was the same reporter that had done the last interview Voldemort had forced him into. He wondered for a moment if that was done on purpose, but then brushed it off. It didn't matter. "Now now Mrs. Holmes," he said with a charming smile, "I thought I told you last time, call me Harry."

"Right, of course. Now, Harry, yesterday, Lord Slytherin announced that he plan's to run for Minister of Magic, what are your thoughts about this?"

"I believe that he will make an amazing minister. He wants nothing more then to help the magical community become the best that it can be. He has many new ideas about many of the issues that we face."

"Really? Would you mind telling us about some of those ideas?"

"_Remember what I said Harry._"Voldemort said in his head. Harry ignored him and started the speech he had spent all of this morning practicing in a mirror to make it seem believable for fear of the reporter seeing through it and writing something bad, causing Voldemort to follow through with his threat. "While for on thing he wants to start introducing muggleborns into our world earlier. He feels that by only telling them that they are magical just before they attend Hogwarts we are stopping them from being able to full understand the magical world, because really, they have no time."

Mrs. Holmes frowned as her quick quotes quill wrote down what he had just said. "What do you mean Harry when you say the have no time?"

"Well, when you think of it, muggleborns don't find out about our world until the summer before the start Hogwarts, meaning that they have two months at best to try and learn everything that people who are raise in this world take for granted."

"Can you give me an example?"

"The gender changing potion. In the muggle world same sex couples are sometimes looked down at because the can't have children. And because there is that prejudice in the muggle world, I'm sure many muggleborns think that it's the here, and so are afraid to show their true selves."

"I must say, that I never know that about the muggle world."

"That's probably because no one really talks about it if they can help it. Sure, muggles know that some people like the same sex, but many of they are still completely shocked if they see two men or two woman holding hands or kissing. And if you admit to liking the same sex when you're young, it can cause major issues, such as bullying or even parental abuse, not always, but more times then people like to admit."

"You mean," Mrs. Holmes asked with horror in her eyes, "that is, when you say parental abuse you mean, parents... abusing... their children."

"_Very impressive manipulation, playing off their worse fears._" Harry tried to block him out, he didn't want to be congratulated for doing something that made him sick to his stomach. "Yes, I'm afraid that is, sadly, exactly what I mean, which leads me to another one of Lord Slytherin's ideas. He wants to set up a department that's sole purpose is to check up on muggleborn families and make sure that they are a safe and healthy place for the children live."

Mrs. Holmes frowned at this, "isn't there already a department that does that called-"

"The department for Children's Welfare? Sadly, despite what their name suggest, all they really do is handle custody cases, if a child has a home, then they don't interfere. I don't know what you or your readers know about my early home life, but I can tell you that more then once since I discovered the magical world I've wished that there was such a department."

"Surely you don't mean to suggest that-"

"My home life was far less then ideal." Harry said, only managing to cover a wince because of his extensive practice, he did not want people to know this. "I know that it might shock many people who think that I grow up as a prince, however, there is very little love lost between my relatives and myself. Hogwarts was truly my first real home, and it's only now, at age fifteen that I'm learning what it feels like to belong to a family."

The rest of the interview had gone well and before Harry know it he was back at Hogwarts. Currently he was hiding in the Library trying to figure out how to break up with Parvati. Harry flinched when someone behind him called his name but was relieved to see that it was just Daphne. "Hey Daphne."

"Harry. What are you doing in here? Blaise, Tracy, Theodore, and I have been looking for you since breakfast."

"I'm hiding," Harry said, ignoring the part of his brain that was telling him not to tell her anything, lest she use it against him.

She rolled her eyes, "yes Harry, I can see that. Care to tell me why and from who?"

He hesitated. He wanted to tell her but she migh-NO, no, bad brain, bad. She is friend, not foe. "I have to break up with Parvati, but I'm not sure how to do it."

She blinked at him in surprise, "what, why? Before the break you two were all over each other, did you finally come to your senses and realize that Slytherins and Gryffindors just don't work?"

"No," he said shacking his head, "if I had a choice I wouldn't be breaking up with her but..."

"Ohhhh," she said comprehension shining in her eyes, "Lord Slytherin doesn't-"

"Not at all," he answered her. "But I don't know how to tell her."

She looked around to make sure no one was listening in before leaning in and whispering, "you can never tell anyone I said this, got it?"

He looked at her with eyes full of surprise, before nodding his head rapidly. "I promise."

She checked once more before whispering, "ask to talk to her alone, then when you're by yourselves tell her that Lord Slytherin had all of you teachers send him a report about how you're doing in your classes and Umbridge said that you've been being disrespectful, not putting effort into you work, and said that you are barely scraping by with an E. Say that he was going to withdraw you and the only way he would let you stay was if you stopped associating with all Gryffindors. Then using school owls send letters to your Gryffindor friends telling them you can't talk to them because of punishment but if they use school owls they can write and no one will know. And if anyone asks about the owls tell them they're from Lord Slytherin who is keeping you on a tight leash."

He stared at her speechless for a moment before saying, "Daphne, I could honestly kiss you right now."

"But Harry," She said with a smirk, "what if someone saw. That would ruin my reputation."

Harry smirked back at her, "your reputation as the ice queen of Slytherin?"

"The very same," she agreed.

Harry caught Parvati leaving the great hall after dinner with Lavender. "Harry! There you are. I was looking for you all day."

"Hey Parvati, Lavender. Parvati, Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure Harry," she said with a smile, "Lavender, I'll see you back in the common room?"

"Sure. Don't forget we have to finish our charms essay for tomorrow. So don't be to long." Lavender said.

Once Lavender had left Harry lead Parvati to an empty classroom. Once inside he closed the door and checked to make sure there where no ghost. Once he was done checking her turned to Parvati. She smiled at him, "so Harry, how are you?"

"Not very good, I'm afraid." He told her with a frown.

She stopped smiling at that, "why? What's wrong?"

"Do you remember, back in January, when you,me, and Lavender were eating a the Gryffindor table together?" He waited for her to nodded before continuing, "do you remember me saying that in order to stay at Hogwarts I need to get all Os?"

"Vaguely, ya, why? Our OWLs aren't for like two more months."

"True, but it turns out that Lord Slytherin wasn't just talking about my OWL scores."

Now she was frowning too, "what else was he talking about?"

"It turns out that he's been having all our teachers send him reports about how I'm doing in class and what grade I'm getting."

"You don't mean..." she trailed off as he nodded, "what class?"

"DADA. According to Umbridge, I put no effort into my work, am constantly detracting people around me, and am only getting an E because other student are telling me the answers."

"What?" Parvati said outraged, "that horrible, evil, little toad! How dare she say such a thing. Everyone knows you're the best at Defense. Surely Lord Slytherin know that she was lying."

"He doesn't care is she's lying or not. An E is still an E."

"But wait," Parvati said, "if he didn't care then why are you still here? You aren't here just to pack are you?"

"No, I'm not... Did you read the interview that I gave over the break?"

"Ya... The stuff you said about you relatives..." she trailed off, not certain how to ask what she wanted to know.

Harry smiled tightly, "it was all true. But can we not talk about them? Do you remember what I said about Hogwarts?"

"About how it's the first place you ever thought of as home?"

"Ya." He paused and took a deep breath, he really hoped this worked, "I couldn't lose Hogwarts, so I asked him if the was any way he would let me return." He licked his lips as if they were dry and looked in to her eyes, "he said... he said the only way he would let me come back was if I agreed not to spend any time with Gryffindors."

"You agreed." It was a statement.

He nodded before hurriedly saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to but-"

"Oh no, no Harry," she quickly assured him, "it's ok. I understand. This place is like a home to you and I know you want this about as much as I do. Really I understand."

He smiled softly at her. "Thanks Parvati. That means a lot."

She smiled back, "no problem... I guess I'll, I'll see you around."

"Ya," he said nodding. She gave him one last small smile before leaving. Harry gave a sigh of relief, thank god she hadn't cried, that would have been horrible, before exiting the classroom and heading for the owlery. He had letters to send.

**AN:Oh My God, everyone I am so sorry. I had originally planned on having this out the weekend after my last update, but I just never sat down to write. I really have no other excuse. However, to apologize, I made this the longest chapter I have yet to write at 4565 words with out the AN and disclaimer. I will try to do better at updating, after all, I really have nothing plan for this summer except relaxing, so hopefully I write more. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, they give me inspiration, and as I'm sure everyone can see, the poll results were for them to break up, and as such, the only people who can complain are the people who voted, so if you didn't it's kind of your own fault. **

**Don't Forget to review on your way out :)**


	16. Escape

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own the rights to in this story is the plot line and the personalities of some characters. **

**NOTE: This story will NOT be slash, Harry/Ginny, or Ron/Hermione. I don't have a problem with these things, I just won't write them. Also there will be some OOCness.**

Harry stared down at the letter in his hands. It was Hermione's last plea to him to change his mind about what he was planing to do tomorrow. She was the only person that he had told, not wanting to risk it anyone overhearing anything. With a sigh he shock his head and looked away from the letter, crumpling it in his hand. He know that she would have trouble understanding what he was about to do, but he had to do it. He would not live the rest of his life as nothing but a pawn in Voldemort's sick game. Even if this did turn out to be pointless, he still had to try... His only worry was that Tracy would never be able to forgive him for this.

Tracy stared down at the book in front of her, not absorbing any of it. It was the train ride home for the summer, and once again Harry ha ditched her and the rest of the Slytherin for Gryffindors. She didn't know why, after all, hadn't he sworn that he would stay away for Gryffindors? She stared at the page for another five minutes before giving up. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to find Harry."

Daphne, Blaise, Theo, and Draco, the only Slytherin that Harry allowed near him after his little speech on the M-word, looked at her. "Honestly Tracy," Theo said with a roll of his eyes, "just leave him alone. If he wants to get into trouble for fraternizing with Gryffindorks, then that's his choice."

Tracy scowled at him, "I'm just looking out for his best interests. He doesn't need to be in anymore trouble then possible."

"I personally don't see why Lord Slytherin even cares if Harry spends time with Gryffindors. After all, Riddle is hardly a pureblood name, now is it?" Draco drawled.

Tracy's eyes widened before flashing to the door to make sure no one was listening in. "Are you crazy Draco?"

Draco frowned, "no, why on earth do you ask?

Tracy looked around at all of them as if they were stupid, "seriously? None of you have figures it out?"

"Figured what out?" Theo asked confused.

"Really guys? Really? I don't know, maybe why the dark Lord didn't kill someone who claimed Slytherin's Lordship before he could? Why the dark Lord isn't trying to kill Harry anymore? None of you find it weird that that 'Tom Riddle' is just appearing now when there has been no sign of him more then a decade?"

Blaise's eyes widened. "You don't mean to suggest that... That he... Tom Riddle... is the dark Lord?"

"No way," Daphne said staring at her. "It's not possible, why would the dark Lord pretend to be a half blood?"

"It's an anagram. Tom Marvolo Riddle becomes I am Lord... his name." Tracy said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But," Draco said with a frown, "if the dark Lord is Tom Riddle, then why isn't he trying to kill Harry?"

"Well, in fairness to Harry, he is very powerful and makes a great ally." Blaise said.

Theo nodded, "and he went from being an average student to being one of, if not, the best."

"Wait," Daphne interrupted, "is this what you were talking about back in November when you told Harry he would murdered in his sleep if he don't learn how to shut his mouth and he said that it didn't matter because we were completely clueless anyways?"

Tracy nodded, "yep." Tracy waited to see if they had any more questions but when they stayed silent she stood up, "now that all of your questions are answered, I'm going to find Harry."

Daphne stood up as well, "I'll come with you." Tracy nodded and they Both left the compartment. They checked the first few compartments in silence before Daphne said, "So, Tracy, I don't think you ever mentioned how you felt about Harry becoming the heir of Slytherin."

Tracy frowned at the random topic, "what do you mean? I'm happy of course, now I don't have to worry about the dark Lord killing him."

"True, but what about everything else that comes with being the Heir to an ancient family?"

"What else?" Tracy asked as she looked in the next compartments window.

"Well, I mean you were his best friend. The person who had always been there for him." Daphne said in an off hand manner.

"And still am," Tracy replied sharply stopping in the corridor and turning to look at Daphne. Surely she wasn't going to-

"I'm just looking out for you Tracy. I mean, after the way you reacted when you thought Harry liked Hermione, and how down you were after Christmas up until Easter... well, some people might get the wrong impression." Daphne said.

Tracy's fists tightened, but other then that she didn't let her anger show. So far no one had called her on her feelings for Harry, but really, she had known it was only a matter of time. "And what impression would that be Daphne?"

"That you think you have a chance with him, even with your blood status."

Tracy's eyes narrowed, "a blood status that he shares."

"True, but he is a Lord thrice, well your step brother will be inherit as oppose to you." Daphne said dismissively

"And I suppose you think that you would make a good match for him?"

"Why, yes, yes I do. And more then that, I will be the one he ends up picking."

"Was there a point to this, or did you just want to tell me about your delusions?" Tracy demanded. She had thought that Daphne was her friend, but then, that didn't mean very much when everyone was looking of for themselves first and everyone else second.

"I just wanted to make sure that you and I were on the same page."

"Great, now is there anything else or do you want to get back to looking for Harry?"

Daphne didn't answer, just walked past her and started looking into compartments again. Neither of them said anything until five minutes later when they found the compartment that Hermione was in alone. Tracy frowned, where was Harry? Opening the door Tracy asked, "Granger, where's Harry."

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading to look at Tracy. "Well hello to you too Davis, Greengrass."

"Where's Harry?" Daphne said repeating Tracy's question.

"You know, it's very rude to not greet someone before asking them question."

"You know what Granger," Tracy snapped, "I'm really not int the mode to listen to you nag, so just tell us where Harry is."

"There's no need to yell Davis." Hermione said. "As for Harry, he just went to the bathroom, but he should be back in a few minutes. You're welcome to wait here if you want to."

Tracy and Daphne both sat down to wait well Hermione went back to reading. After five minutes Daphne turned to Granger and asked, "are you sure he was just going to the bathroom?"

"Oh ya," Hermione said, nodding her head, "he probably just ran into Ginny or Neville and stopped to talk to them."

Another five minutes passed before Tracy lost her patience, "ok Granger, no one takes ten minutes to go to the bathroom, where is he really?"

"Sorry, but I wouldn't tell you even if I could," Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"What do you mean 'if I could'?" Daphne demanded.

"It means I have no idea where he is." Hermione said before continuing to read.

"But he told us that he was going to ride the train back with you since he hasn't talked to you since Easter."

"And my parents told me that sports were bad for your teeth."

"What do teeth have to do with anything?" Daphne demanded. She was quickly becoming annoyed.

"Oh, I thought we were telling each other lies that people have told us." Hermione said, finally looking up.

Daphne frowned, "So if Harry's not sitting with you then who is he?"

"One, that question is flawed. Two, I already told you I don't know where he is."

"How is that question flawed," Tracy asked.

"Because, asking who Harry is sitting with implies that he's on this train."

Daphne and Tracy both paled, "what do you mean, of course he's on this train, where else would he be?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I already told you twice I don't know where he is."

Tracy gasped, suddenly realizing what Hermione was doing, "wait a minute, I know what you're doing, you're trying to distract us."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "am I? Am I really? Or do you just think that's what I'm doing?"

"No, that is what you're doing. Well it's not going to work, come on Daphne, let's go." Tracy said before grabbing Daphne and running out of the compartment.

"Where are we going?" Daphne asked.

"We have to go send a letter to Lord Slytherin to tell him what Harry's doing."

"And what exactly is it that Harry is doing?"

Tracy stopped and looked at Daphne, "he's running away."

Harry flew as fast as he could. He had told the Slytherins that he would be riding the train with Hermione, so once he had finished breakfast he had left them. Once he had been out of sight he had put on is invisibility cloak and slipped out of Hogwarts using the tunnel under the hump back witch statue. After getting out of Honeydukes he had cast a disillusionment spell on himself and shrunken his luggage, putting it into his pocket. He planned to hid out in St Margaret's Hope, the main town on South Ronaldsay. He had come across it by accident when he was looking for a secluded place. The island had a population of less then one thousand**(1) **people and would be the perfect place to hide because there was no magical settlement there so no one would recognize him.

After he had decided where to go, he had started learning spells that would help him with the flight, after all, flying more the ninety five miles, would be very difficult. He estimated that it would take him just under two hours flying as fast as he could**(2)**. Then he had sent a letter to Gringotts and had had them convert and send him all of the money in his Potter trust fund in a bottomless bag. Once he had received the bag he had added anti-theft and notice-me-not charms to it. He planed to rent a room at a motel until he was able to find a house or apartment. He had also owl ordered a large amount of aging potion, that he would use to stop people from asking question him on his age, after all, he would be unable to use his magic because it could be traced. He planed to stay there until he was eighteen, when Voldemort was no longer his guardian, or until he was found.

He had been flying for about an hour, so he was a bit more then half way there. He hoped that Hermione was able to distract anyone who came looking for him.

Platform 9 3/4 had been full of aurors when the Hogwarts express had arrived. Hermione, Tracy, and Daphne had all been question; Hermione for a half an hour before it was decided that she was telling the truth when she said that she didn't know where Harry was. All through their questioning Voldemort had been there. When Hermione had been allowed to go he had approached her. "Miss Granger, a word?"

It was phrased as a question but Hermione know that she had no choice. "Of course Lord Slytherin. I'll just be another moment," she directed at her parents who seemed confused about what was going on even after the aurors had explained it to them.

The platform had emptied while the questioning had been going on, so they only walked a few meters from the group of people before Voldemort turned to towards her. "The aurors might believe that you don't know where Harry is, but I don't believe it."

"Whether you believe it or not, that doesn't change the fact that Harry told me nothing but that he needed me to distract people for wondering where he was."

Voldemort watched her, "you had better hope that that is the truth, because when Harry is found I will check to see if he had help from anyone, and if so they will be charged for hiding an heir to an ancient house form the Lord, a serious crime."

Hermione looked at him defiantly, "if that's all Lord Slytherin, I would like to be going."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her, "we will be watching you."

**1. This information comes from wikipedia, sorry if it's wrong.**

**2. This is the time that it would take to drive to a town/city 96.3 miles away from where I imagine Hogwarts to be in my mind.**

**AN: Well, this chapter took longer then I wanted and isn't as long as I hoped for, but at least it didn't take a month, that's a plus... Right? Please Review**


	17. AN

Hi. So... I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I have decided that the last chapter I posted is going to be the last chapter of Slytherin's Heir. The good news is that I am writing a sequel call _Accepting One's Fate_, which can be found on my profile. Originally I was just going to continue writing SH, however because of the large time gap that that takes place between chapter 16 of SH and the prologue of AOF I felt it was better to split it up. I hope you all like it.


End file.
